Undercover Assignment Gabby style
by Gabbyfan923
Summary: Gibbs and Abby each get an undercover assignment. The only thing is, neither of them know the other is involved.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing…not the characters, nor the lines from various episodes._

Note: This story is based on Jenny NOT becoming director of NCIS. Also, for my own purposes, Abby trusts Fornell because of his friendship with Gibbs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're going to have to go undercover."

"Excuse me, Director?"

"Gibbs, I understand this may be…unusual territory for you, but I need a seasoned agent. One that I can count on for this mission, and that's you."

"Yes, Sir. What is the assignment, if I may ask?"

"Easy Gibbs. In the past three months twelve female military personnel have died, under 'suspicious' circumstances—"

"And my team hasn't heard about this why?"

"Need to know, Agent Gibbs. Anyway, you'll need to do some research first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four hours later, Gibbs was about to smash his computer monitor from frustration, when Abby Scuito came up for a visit.

"Still, here, boss-man?"

"Grr"

"I'm taking that as 'I don't want to be here but I'm working on something that involves computers'. Let me help."

"Abby, I really don't think you can help with—"

"Woah, gotta say Gibbs, I'm impressed. Never took you for one to look up porn at work."

"I'm not. It's for a case."

"Oh, right. Well, my silver-haired fox, what do we got? Baddies killing marine wives again? Or something new? I'm not gonna have to go undercover again, am I? Because that last time was just creepy. I mean that guy--"

"Abs!"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't involve you. And please, please do not mention this to DiNozzo. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Right you are, O Great One. So, how can I help?"

Two hours later, Gibbs felt as if he had learned all there was (and more) about pornography on the internet. He was sure DiNozzo would have a field day with this once he heard. Though he trusted Abby not to say anything; others might.

"I think I got it now, Abs."

"Oh, um, right."

Abby didn't/couldn't admit it but she was turned on immensely from the various porno clips. Well, more from the fact that her unrequited love interest was sitting next to her, breathing so close she could feel the puffs of air on her arms.

Gibbs, meanwhile, had had enough. It was bad enough he had to endure looking at porn on the internet, but having to do so while Abby stood next to him was just plain torture. His pants were incredibly tight, as he shifted around trying to look as if nothing was wrong. However, Abby was standing close enough that her breast were eye-level and at times innocently brushed up against the side of his face. He swore he was going to cum the first few times it happened, but this last time, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"We should go home. I mean you should go home and get some rest. We have got to be back here in less than five hours."

The throbbing between her legs was no stranger to Abby. Each night, following a big case—one in which he brushed up against her and kissed her cheek—left her feeling similarly. Shuffling, trying desperately to ease the tension, she shook her head and began to walk downstairs. _'Oh man, this is going to be one LONG night!'_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Abigail Scuito…"

"Yes, Director, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I realize this may be unorthodox; however, I have read you are no stranger to what I am about to request of you."

"And that would be Sir?"

"I need you to go undercover."

'_Great! Just great!'_ "For what Sir?"

"First, I need to remind you that this is a level 5 case. Which means you are not, under ANY circumstances to discuss this assignment with anyone. Will that be a problem?"

"No. I mean, except Gibbs, right?"

"Not even Gibbs."

Abby hesitated and could tell the Director was noticing. She wasn't good at keeping secrets from Gibbs, and had never really wanted to before (other than her growing desire for him that is).

"Oh…um…well what is the assignment? I mean—"

"Ms. Scuito, I understand your need to right wrongs; however, I have not been given permission to read you into the case. All I can tell you is that it is high priority and that it is imperative that we close this case as quickly as possible."

"Ok…what do you want me to do? I mean the last time I went undercover I worked as a computer programmer for an online porn site. What can I do now?"

"It is similar, really. We need for you to pose as a courtesan and attract men to the site. The FBI has already come up with a screen name and password. You will contact Agent Fornell to obtain the information, as soon as possible."

"Okay…I think I understand. Is that all, Director?"

"Yes, and Ms. Scutio…please remember you are not to discuss this case with anyone…including Special Agent Gibbs."

"Right..."

**Please review...let me know if I should continue or not cause I have written almost 35 pages so far...**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby sighed, while making her way back down to her lab. She briefly wondered if this had anything to do with what Gibbs was working on last night, but quickly dismissed that thought. After all, in the past few years they have worked on multiple cases that had involved the internet and pornography, so it was nothing new. Besides, Gibbs was…inept…when it came to dealing with computers; therefore, it made sense to Abby that he would need help searching the web.

She was very preoccupied with the idea that she had to keep a secret from Gibbs. How she was going to accomplish that…she had no idea. Upon reaching her lab, her first move was to call Fornell.

"Agent Fornell, this is Abby Scuito. I um…well, the Director told me to call you so I can get started on the undercover assignment."

"Yes, hello Ms. Scuito. If it is all the same to you, I'd like to request that we meet after-hours to discuss this matter. I can either come there this evening or we can meet somewhere in between. Do you have a preference?"

"Um, it'd probably be better if we met somewhere else. It would cut down on questions, you know?"

"Good, Jethro did always tell me you were smart. Why don't we meet at the diner down the street from the naval base. Say 7 o'clock?"

"Ok, see you then."

The rest of the day went by slowly, since they weren't currently working on any active cases. Luckily, she didn't receive any of her usual visitors, so she didn't have to make up excuses as to why she was jittery. Finally the clock got around to 6:30 PM. Grabbing her things, Abby began shutting down her computers when--

"Still here, Abs?"

"Ahh! Gibbs. I'm so gonna put a bell around your neck if you keep doing that!"

"Whatcha doing here so late?"

"I was actually on my way out. I was following up on some cold cases and got caught up. But now I'm late to meet with some friends, so I'll um, see you tomorrow, ok! Bye!"

Abby quickly made her escape, not wanting to lie to Gibbs anymore than was necessary. She arrived at the diner and found Fornell was already there.

"Sorry I'm late, I almost got caught by Gibbs. Look, I need to ask a question before we do the whole 'information swap' thing."

"I'm guessing it is something along the lines of, "Why did you get chosen for this assignment"?"

"Yeah, actually."

"We needed someone who was good with computers, who was not an FBI or regular field agent-that way it would hopefully lessen suspicion, and someone who is…comfortable with the, um—"

"Freaks?"

"I was going to say 'unconventional extra circular activities'."

"Oh, yeah that's a better term for it. Ok, temporary boss-man, what do I have to do?"

The next two hours consisted of a breakdown of her assignment. Fornell gave her the website address, her predesigned screen name and password, and asked to start tonight. Abby, who was at the beginning extremely wary of this case, soon found herself more at ease since it was within her realm of expertise. Besides, she was just gonna be talking to guys on the internet…nothing could go wrong…right?


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Fornell nor Abby happened to notice the man standing across the street from the diner, holding a cup of steaming coffee and a very grim look on his face. Gibbs had left work, silently trying to dismiss Abby's apparent need to rush out, and headed straight for his usual coffee shop. While walking back to his car, he was shocked to see Abby—his Abby—and Fornell sitting together at the diner. Though the bigger shock was his surprise reaction to the scene before him; since he suddenly found that he was angry.

Gibbs stormed back to his car and arrived home faster than ever before. Cursing at himself, he remembered he was supposed to start the assignment; which, he had just earlier in the day learned fully about, tonight. _'Well that's just fucking great.'_ Turning on the laptop, which he had to promise not to break before the Director gave it to him, he logged onto the website and waited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ok, Abs, here goes nothing. Fornell told you what to do, you can do this!"_ Abby tried to calm her nerves but soon learned it wasn't as easy she had originally thought it would be. Logging onto the site had been the first task, then she was prompted to create a profile. The basic questions, like name, height and weight, had already been given to her to use.

"_Ok, here goes nothing."_

Name: Madison. Age: 29. Height: 5'8". Hair: Black. Eye color: Green. Weight: 125 lbs. '_Cup size?? What the--oh hell'_, 38 C. Body type: Curvaceous/athletic. Marital status: Single and loving it. Kids: No.

"_Now comes the hard part…"_ Fornell had told her to do this part herself, adding her personality to it while being careful not to include anything that would lead to her cover being blown. Unfortunately, while trying to answer the questions, all Abby could think about was a certain hunky boss.

Likes: Handcuffs, men who work with their hands, altered states, coffins, cemeteries, ducks, older men. Dislikes: Questions, sharks, and the rest I'll let you know later. Fetishes: "Kinky!" Looking for: A playmate. Age group desired: 35-60.

The next part of the profile consisted of various scenarios, which she had to answer what her response would be.

Q. Your partner surprises you by bringing up the notion of S&M, how do you react? A. "Oooh, your whip or mine?"

Q. You're presented with the opportunity to have a threesome, what are your thoughts? A. "I'm more of a full-body one-on-one kind of gal…more time to explore hidden depths of desire."

Q. Your boss at work makes a play for you, what do you do? A. "Scream 'YES, take me now! Hard and fast against the wall!'."

Q. You've been chatting with the same person over a period of time, she/he wants to meet you in person. Do you meet them? And how long would you wait to do so? A. "Depends on who I'm chatting with and what we're meeting for ;)."

Ok, finally, she uploads a picture that Fornell emailed to her; this would be her profile picture for the site. Now, all she has to do is enter a few chat rooms, make herself seem available, and wait. Scrolling through the various chat room topics, she finds a few that catch her eye. The first one she enters is a general military-based room. She doesn't have to wait long before she gets her first private IM.

_Soldierboy81: What's up, sexy?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Just checking out the scene, I'm new to the site._

_Soldierboy81: Oh, a virgin! Tell me I'm the first one to 'pop your IM cherry' on here._

_Kinky-Goth8: Sure are! Are you in the military?_

Twenty minutes and several cliché pick-up lines later, Abby makes her exit. She is after all, suppose to hit a few chat rooms. The next one she picks is Goth-centered, which she finds to be slightly enjoyable and highly amusing. Finally, she chooses one that is labeled "Semper-Fi: No such thing as an ex-Marine". Abby laughs, because she remembers Tony telling her a story in which Gibbs said a similar phrase, and enters the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs had become bored within the first ten minutes of logging onto the website. Now, it was two hours later and he felt as if he was going to go insane if he had to continue this any longer.

"_I'm definitely asking the Director to reassign this case to someone else tomorrow."_ However, just when he was going to log off for the evening, he noticed a new member who entered the room. The screen name caught his eye first, since it reminded him of a certain co-worker. He tried to remember what Abby had taught him and clicked on the name to access the profile.

"_Likes coffins, ducks, and men who work with their hands, hmm." Might as well talk to her, gotta start somewhere."_

_Semper-Fi16: I'm not that great at this IM thing, but I saw your profile and thought I'd say hi._

_Kinky-Goth8: Hi, Semper-Fi16. How's your night?_

Abby clicked on the screen name and couldn't help but feel a thrill rush through her as she read the profile.

"_Hmm, Likes: Wood working, hard alcohol, giving commands, short skirts, and tattoos. Dislikes: Laziness, defiance, stupidity. I can work with this!"_

_Kinky-Goth8: So you're into tats, huh? Got any?_

_Semper-Fi16: Tats?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Yea, you know, tattoos._

_Semper-Fi16: Oh…no, not on me._

_Kinky-Goth8: Ah, so you just like to look then ;)_

Gibbs found himself enjoying the conversation, although he couldn't believe he was sitting at home flirting on the computer with an anonymous woman. Thankfully, that 4th glass of bourbon was helping to calm his nerves; so he decided since he was going to ask the Director to reassign the case tomorrow, he might as well have some fun tonight.

_Semper-Fi16: Depends on who I'm looking at._

_Kinky-Goth8: Oh, and he flirts! A/s/l?_

_Semper-Fi16: I have to admit I'm new at this whole chat thing. What is a/s/l?_

_Kinky-Goth8: It's cool, my boss at work is a technophobe too. It means age/sex/location._

_Semper-Fi16: 40's, is that an offer, and home._

_Kinky-Goth8: Lol, you sound delicious. I'm sure you saw in my profile I have a thing for older men._

_Semper-Fi16: Oh yeah? What's Lol?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Laugh out loud. And yeah, always have had a thing for older guys. They're more experienced where it counts ;)_

_Semper-Fi16: And where's that?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Well, I would say 'the bedroom' but in my experience, when it's that good you never make it that far._

_Semper-Fi16: I agree. Most of my best encounters weren't in a bed._

_Kinky-Goth8: Where's the most exciting place you ever had sex?_

_Semper-Fi16: Either on a street corner in Paris, or on a boat. What about you?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Sounds like you got some kink in you! Totally awesome. Um, I'd have to go with either in my coffin or at a cemetery. Though, honestly those times were rare. If I could choose, I'd want to have sex at my office._

_Semper-Fi16: What kind of work do you do?_

_Kinky-Goth8: I work with computers. You?_

_Semper-Fi16: I'm retired from the Marines and make furniture._

_Kinky-Goth8: You're a little young to be retired, there…what was your rank?_

_Semper-Fi16: I made a good living in the corp. I was a Lieutenant-Gunnery Sergeant. What brought you into this chat room, you don't exactly sound like you are in the military._

_Kinky-Goth8: Lol, no. I have a few friends that were in the Marines and Navy. Plus, I have a thing for men in uniform, grr! ___

_Semper-Fi16: I think I still have my uniform around here somewhere…_

_Kinky-Goth8: Oh really?_

_Semper-Fi16: Yep. Fits too._

_Kinky-Goth8: Wouldn't suppose you'd put it on for me now?_

_Semper-Fi16: I'd love to, but maybe not tonight. Gotta save something for the second night._

_Kinky-Goth8: You are intriguing, Semper-Fi16. Are you married? Fiancé? Girlfriend?_

_Semper-Fi16: None of the above, there's a woman I have my eye on but she has no idea._

_Kinky-Goth8: Oh, I hear you! Did you read my in-depth profile? The part with the questions?_

Gibbs quickly re-clicked on her profile and tried to find what she was talking about. Soon, he found it and immediately found himself intrigued. That was until he got to the question about 'your boss at work makes a play for you, what do you do'; and suddenly his pants were once again EXTREMELY too tight. All he could think about was another raven-haired beauty and…well, he needed release.

_Semper-Fi16: Oh god! I can only dream the girl I mentioned would say something along those lines to me. I believe I need to excuse myself._

Abby, realized she didn't want the conversation to end; so she decided to be bold.

_Kinky-Goth8: Why? I mean, after all this is what this site is for, right? Maybe I can help._

_Semper-Fi16: Oh, well, I--_

_Kinky-Goth8: I can tell you're nervous. Honestly, this is my first time on the site too. I'm not usually one to…but…I want to help. There's something about you—_

Gibbs really did mean to shut down the computer, really. In all of his years, he never expected he'd be engaging in what Abby called "cyber sex". Sure, he'd tried phone sex a few times, but it just never was quite the same as the real thing. However…he briefly thought 'what the hell' and considered the positives of trying this with someone he didn't know. It actually served as a slight turn-on for him. Besides, he could always imagine this girl was Abby…not that he would _ever_ tell anyone else that!

_Semper-Fi16: What are you wearing?_

_Kinky-Goth8: This is your fantasy, so you tell me._

_Semper-Fi16: Alright…_

Gibbs went over every sexy outfit he had seen Abby in over the years, trying to decide which one to choose. He had to admit he felt semi-dirty for having these thoughts; after all he had promised over and over again to protect her. Hell, she probably thought of him more as family than anything else. And yet…

_Semper-Fi16: You're wearing a extremely short skirt—black, a tight button up top—white—that has a small black tie pinned to it, white thigh-highs, and __tall black boots (the kind with the thick heel)._

Abby was slightly taken back, thinking that she had an outfit similar to that. But then thought it was a common fantasy for males to want the whole 'school girl' thing. So, she shrugged it off.

_Kink-Goth8: Oooh, nice choice._

_Semper-Fi16: Thanks, I've, uh seen it before. Oh and you are also wearing a black collar around your neck._

_Kinky-Goth8: Kinky! Now what?_

_Semper-Fi16: …I don't know honestly, I've never done this before._

_Kinky-Goth8: Lol, it's ok. It's not like I'm a regular either. Why don't you do this, just pretend I'm that girl you were talking about earlier—even write as if you are talking to her. She's wearing the outfit you mentioned, what would you want to happen next?_

_Semper-Fi16: I would tell her to "Take off your panties"._

_Kinky-Goth8: I'm a thong kind of girl, myself…they're off. She would surely feel the air hit her under the short skirt._

_Semper-Fi16: "Good girl". I'm sitting down, and I would make her stand up, just barely out of my reach, in front of me. Then, I would say, "slowly start to unbutton your top"._

_Kinky-Goth8: Is that a request or demand?_

_Semper-Fi16: More of a command._

_Kinky-Goth8: Totally hot! It's cold. I am sure your eyes would fixate on her skin as it becomes visible. Do you want her to take it off completely?_

_Semper-Fi16: No, I just want to watch as she stands there, slightly embarrassed but yet turned on. Knowing that if she bent over just a little bit, I'd be able to see her most intimate parts._

_Kinky-Goth8: Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to tease a girl?_

_Semper-Fi16: Guess I never learned that rule. Now, tell me what you think she's feeling._

_Kinky-Goth8: Exposed, horny, aggravated, nervous, impatient…_

_Semper-Fi16: She'd step closer._

_Kinky-Goth8: Ok…_

_Semper-Fi16: I've imagined so many times, pulling her down so she sits on my lap with her legs on either side of my thighs._

_Kinky-Goth8: Yummy._

_Semper-Fi16: Lol. She has these looks…she would probably act shocked at first, not knowing what to say or do._

_Kinky-Goth8: Remember, this is your fantasy, so pretend she wants you as much as you want her. I'm sure she'd play the part of the shy temptress at first; however, I can't see any girl with-standing too much arousing teasing._

_Semper-Fi16: I would then pull her in closer to me, using my hands on her ass to slide her so that she's sitting right on top of my--_

_Kinky-Goth8: Mmmm_

_Semper-Fi16: Shit! We'll have to continue this some other time, just got a call I've got to take._

Abby frowned, slightly surprised at how she was both turned on by and disappointed by the departure of her mystery man. Deciding she had did enough for one night she signed off and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Soldierboy81" was furious. He had been sure he had his next 'playmate' when he saw her profile.

"_That bitch thinks she can just up and leave?!"_

Calming himself, he thought it was just the first night. After all the last time, it had taken two months to gain the girl's trust and then meet in person. Oh yes, she had been fun to play with. He was so good at picking out his new toys…and Kinky-Goth8 just became his next one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Abby, Gibbs wanted me to bring you all the evidence we collected at the crime scene last night."

"Huh? Oh, thanks Tony."

"Late night, there, Abs?"

"Oh, just up late talking to some friends. You had a crime scene last night? Why wasn't I called in?"

"I don't know. I asked that myself, but the boss man never answered. We got a call about a petty officer's wife having been shot. It was a pretty gruesome scene."

"How so?"

"Well, she had been tied up, beaten, most likely raped, then shot. Ducky's doing the autopsy now. We need a positive DNA match on her just to make sure."

"Yeah, sure. Tell Gibbs I should have it back in say, 10 hours."

"Ok, but you know what he's going to say."

"Yeah, make it 8."

They both laughed as Tony walked back to the elevator. Abby thought it was hinky that Gibbs didn't ask her to come in last night. Then again, maybe they didn't have any evidence until a few hours ago. She decided just to wait to ask him herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Gibbs was appearing to be working on the case, but really working up the nerve to see Abby. After having that…conversation, last night, he was more than a bit embarrassed. _'Come on, old man, it's not like she knows about it! Or will ever find out. Grow some damn balls.'_ Shaking off his guilt, he decided to brave it and headed off to see his favorite lab rat.

"Morning Abs."

"No Caf!Pow?"

"Sorry, machine was out again. Whatch'a got for me?"

"The machine was fine this morning."

"Abby--"

"Ok, ok…hey, why did you call me in last night? I could have helped."

"We didn't have anything solid for you to work on until a few hours ago. Thought it would be better to let you get some sleep."

"Oh, that makes sense. Tony dropped off your vic's DNA, which is running through the mass spec now. But, I was just able to lift off a print before you got up here. Wanna see where I got it from?"

"Sock it to me."

"Go Gibbs, with the pop culture reference! Anyway, the victim's purse seemed untouched, so I was able to find her compact—um, mirror—and lifted a print. No matter how hard we try, women always end up touching the mirror. It's like this time when I had--"

"Abs?"

"Sorry, anyway, I figured that would be quicker than the DNA, so I'm running it now. You should have your results…now! Oh, look, it's petty officer's wife, Dana Carver."

"That's good work, Abs."

"No reward?"

Gibbs stopped, his heart pounding faster inside his chest. He knew what she was hinting at. Usually when he told her she did good, it was followed by a peck on the cheek…or a Caf!Pow. Deciding to take the cowards way out, he said:

"I'll make sure you get your drink."

Then he walked out. He didn't see the pout on her face, but he imagined it there. He also didn't notice as she sighed, wondering somehow if he was upset with her. When he returned to the bullpen, he told McGee to go out and get two Caf!Pows for Abby and bring them down to her. For a second he thought McGee may have the balls to question 'why him', but thankfully, he chose not to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the afternoon had flown by; Abby and Ducky both sent up their reports, leading to yet another suspect. By 7 PM, Gibbs decided they all could use some rest; they had been up and hard at work since 3 AM the previous morning. Surprising them all—even himself—he told them all to head home, get to sleep and be back at the office by 6 AM. None of them cared to be told twice, rushing to grab their belongings and get out the door before Gibbs changed his mind.

Gibbs, however knew his work wasn't done. Once home, he braced himself for yet another round with the computer. Signing on, he tried a few chat rooms and a few miscellaneous conversations before opting to return to the Semper-Fi room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby had sent up her report and headed out around 7 PM herself. After logging on, she was quickly met with an invitation for a private chat with Soliderboy81. _'Great…'_

_Soliderboy81: Hi!_

_Kinky-Goth8: Hi…I was surprised to hear from you again._

_Soliderboy81: Well what can I say, you made an impression. How was your day?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Brutal. I think my boss is upset with me._

_Soliderboy81: Why's that? You seem too sweet to upset anyone._

_Kinky-Goth8: Um, thanks. But I don't know. I was just left out of the loop on this current job. But oh well. What do you do?_

_Soliderboy81: I have a few odds and ends jobs. I like to keep my options open, you know._

_Kinky-Goth8: Sounds liberating. So are you active in the military?_

_Soliderboy81: Not right now, I did my time. So tell me about yourself._

_Kinky-Goth8: Well, uh, my name is Madison…_

About forty-five minutes later Abby started to get not only irritated but creeped out by this guy. The questions started out innocent enough, yet they soon got a little too personal for her tastes. When he had asked where she lived, it seemed 'D.C.' wasn't specific enough for him; he had then asked about her neighborhood and if she lived in an apartment or house. Finally, she was able to make her escape from the conversation; soon she found herself once again in the Semper-Fi room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ding

Gibbs groaned as another screen popped up; he had been hit up for conversations by at least six people so far. Two of them were men, who let's just say wasn't his type. He was surprised; however, when he noticed the screen name of the latest IM.

_Kinky-Goth8: Hey, Semper-Fi16! Didn't know if I would chat with you again. _

_Semper-Fi16: Hi, yeah, I wasn't sure I would come back. _

_Kinky-Goth8: Well, I'm glad you did. At least conversation with you seems intelligent. The last guy that tried to talk to me was just creepy._

_Semper-Fi16: I've had some of those myself._

_Kinky-Goth8: So how'd it go with the girl at your work today? Make any progress?_

_Semper-Fi16: (blushing) No, in fact I think I made things worse._

_Kinky-Goth8: That's so cute, you blushing! How so?_

_Semper-Fi16: I'm not 'cute'. I just had a hard time looking at her today. Kept thinking about our talk last night._

_Kinky-Goth8: Ooohh, I see. She's younger than you, right? You never know, she may have similar feelings for you too._

_Semper-Fi16: I doubt that. She's way out of my league._

_Kinky-Goth8: Why's that?_

_Semper-Fi16: Well, she's…incredible. Beautiful, smart, caring to a fault, imaginative, sexy as hell—yet she doesn't know it, and amazing at her job. I'm sure she's got a dozen suitors knocking down her door._

_Kinky-Goth8: Suitors? Sorry to laugh, but no one says that anymore, silly! And you never know…I mean, I told you that I have this thing for my boss. I think we're in the same situation, because I know he'd never go for me._

_Semper-Fi16: Great, joking about my age…you know I don't let many people get away with that, lol. What's your boss like?_

_Kinky-Goth8: I feel honored then! He's, well pretty much what you said about your mystery girl. He doesn't let it show, though—the caring part, I mean._

_Semper-Fi16: I still feel embarrassed about the things I said last night._

_Kinky-Goth8: Why? You shouldn't. It was hot. But if it'd make you feel better, wanna switch roles?_

_Semper-Fi16: Meaning what, exactly?_

_Kinky-Goth8: I'll tell you one of my fantasies._

_Semper-Fi16: Oh, ok. Might help._

_Kinky-Goth8: Lol. We have a video surveillance system in our building, and sometimes I wonder what it would be like to know he watches me on it. He always seems to know when I need him, always appearing at the right moment…Anyway, I guess mine isn't so much a full blown fantasy as it is a confession._

_Semper-Fi16: Yeah?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Well, sometimes I…pretend he's watching and act out._

_Semper-Fi16: How so?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Ok, now I'm blushing…_

_Semper-Fi16: It can't be any worse than me ordering her to sit on my lap without panties._

_Kinky-Goth8: Oh, I don't know ;) You know it was funny you mentioned short skirts, because I wear those to my job too. Sometimes I wonder if he even notices ____…but this one time we were all working late—like really late—and something about the job got me hot. And well, I purposely would bend wayyyy over, and teased the camera._

_Semper-Fi16: You're boss doesn't work alongside of you?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Oh, no. He works on a different floor. Our company's pretty large._

_Semper-Fi16: So I guess in your fantasy he'd watch you then what?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Hmm, sounds like the idea intrigues you too. I guess I'd want him to surprise me._

_Semper-Fi16: How?_

_Kinky-Goth8: He's the silent sexy type, so it would totally turn me on to know I drive him wild. You know like when he couldn't stand it anymore and lets loose. I have a feeling he's got some hidden kinks in him ;) But for this conversation…I'd want him to not be able to take his eyes off of me. Then when he was at the point of not being able to fight it, he'd come down to me._

_Semper-Fi16: I have to admit I've had similar thoughts…_

_Kinky-Goth8: I'd of course, play it off and pretend to be surprised he came down. He has these looks, you know? Like he could make anyone do anything he wants just by looking at them long enough. He'd stop me from talking by a glance, then walk towards me. I'd get this thrill of feeling like I'm his prey, as I walk backwards, hitting a wall. He wouldn't stop. He'd come right up on me, pin my hands above my head and kiss me._

_Semper-Fi16: So you'd want him to take control?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Totally. We always flirt, but he's the only man I've ever wanted to control me. Mostly in relationships I'm the one in control. But with him…well, I feel safe enough to let go. So, I guess it's safe to say you've fantasize about your mystery woman once or twice._

_Semper-Fi16: A lot more than I should ;)_

_Kinky-Goth8: Ever…you know? To her?_

_Semper-Fi16: Ever what?_

_Kinky-Goth8: You know…jerk off._

_Semper-Fi16: OH! Um, well…_

_Kinky-Goth8: I take that as a 'yes'._

_Semper-Fi16: I plead the 5__th__. You?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Are you kidding? I have the best orgasms when I think about him. Oh crap! I'm sorry to do this, but I just realized the time. I've gotta head into work early tomorrow, so I need to get some sort of sleep tonight._

_Semper-Fi16: No apology necessary, hate the things myself. Goodnight, then._

_Kinky-Goth8: Lol, must be a marine thing to not like apologies. Goodnight._


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs slept better that night, thinking he may just be able to face Abby tomorrow without problems. He got up around 5, took a quick jog then head off for coffee and a Caf!Pow.

Abby, meanwhile had woken up feeling a little bolder; so she chose a typical short skirt, only this time she paired it with a low-cut top. Feeling confident she headed to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_So the tramp wants to play games? Ok…I'll play for a bit. She just better be worth it!'_ Soliderboy81 tried to pace himself. He hadn't gotten much out of her during their conversation. She seemed to be smarter than the previous girls. Luckily, he knew about computers, so he didn't have to rely solely on her supplying him with personal information. So the next time she logged on…he'd get her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once she was at work, she noticed she had a few voicemails. One was from McGee, checking in on her. The other was from Fornell wanting an update. She spent a few minutes on the phone with him, telling him she hadn't made much progress when he shocked her.

"Well, the other agent assigned to this case hasn't received any leads either."

"Other agent? I thought I was the only one working on this?"

"I was told a male agent has been assigned to the case as well."

"Oh, is he an FBI agent, I'm assuming?"

"Not that I know of…but call when you find anything. Hopefully it's soon."

"Uh, ok…bye."

Abby was trying to figure out what other agency the male agent worked with when Gibbs arrived.

"Morning Abs!"

She spun around, giving him a glance over and immediately grabbing her drink.

"Thanks, Gibbs!"

"…"

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok? You kinda spaced out there for a minute."

"Tired, I guess. Got any new results?"

"I've only been here for twenty minutes."

"Oh, well let me know when you've got anything."

"You know I will!"

Abby felt her face redden the moment Gibbs entered the elevator. Briefly recalling her conversation with Semper-Fi16. She quickly decided she had too much to think about and the obvious cure was the drink in her hands. Once satisfied by a few large gulps, she set off to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the elevator doors shut, blocking his view of her; Gibbs had to remember how to breathe. Though some would classify Abby's work attire (especially the skirts) 'unprofessional', she had never dared to wear a top so revealing before. Most of her shirts either buttoned all the way to her neck, or never dipped below her collarbone. The one she wore today; however…

'_I'm going to have to keep DiNozzo and McGee away from the lab today. God damnit!'_

He couldn't stop the x-rated images that invaded his mind. He thought about Kinky-Goth8's fantasy and applied it to Abby. What he wouldn't give to be able to discretely watch her from him computer, then to make his way down to her and push her against a wall.

_Slap!_ He smacked his own head, trying desperately to regain his composure as he arrived at his floor. He just knew it was going to be one of those days…


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I am not updating again until my favorite authors do! So…****Chirugal and all you other Gabby fans…WRITE, PLEASE! ******** I'm lonely!**

"McGee!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"I need for you to set my computer up so I can see into Abby's lab and autopsy."

"But, the big screen already has that capability."

"And? What if some terrorist decides to take control of one of the rooms again, McGee? I need to be able to see in there without an audience. Don't ask, just do it!"

"Uh, right, boss…sorry."

"And don't say you're sorry!"

Gibbs almost felt sorry for the boy, then again he was too preoccupied with feeling like a pervert to deal with Tim's feelings. He honestly did need to see into those areas of the building, but the tightness in his pants told him the truth…it was always about _her_.

Two hours later, he pressed the button…immediately, he watched as she entered into his view. Gone was her lab coat, and since she hadn't known he asked McGee to do this, she was bending over—probably more than she ever would if she knew he was watching. She seemed restless, shifting multiple times to rest her weight on alternative legs. He watched in amazement as she glanced around, then pulled her shirt up. She wiped her brow, as if she was overheated. 'It is rather hot in here' he thought. Her shirt was pulled just below her breasts, which with the low cut of her shirt left almost nothing to mystery. He had sent all three of his agents out to investigate the crime scene, and no other agent would be caught dead passing by his area at this time of day.

Abby seemed to become even more agitated after pulling her shirt up; he watched as she glanced around, then slowly moved her hand up in the inside of her creamy thigh. _'I am NOT seeing this!'_ Her hand disappeared from view for a few moment, only to reappear, sliding once again down her thigh. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby was lost…the air had went out in her lab, causing not only her computer to overheat. She thought back to last night, reimagining her fantasy where Gibbs could see her without her knowing. She had first lost her trusty lab coat…it was at least 80 degrees in here anyway. Then, as she tried to make her computer work, she continuously felt the heat rise and gave in. Glancing around, hearing nothing, she lifted her shirt. Smiling slyly, thinking once again about her fantasy. She knew it was dangerous, hell anyone could have walked in. But she would hear them first; she heard everyone come in but Gibbs. Her breasts were sticking out, she wanted desperately to have someone's hands enclose them, teasing them…sucking them. Without a second thought, she felt her hand begin to travel up her thigh.

In her mind, it was Gibbs' hand; she pictured her so enthralled in her work she never heard him come in. Soon, his hand was making it way to forbidden areas. Once her hand hit her center, she was jolted back into reality. Because it wasn't Gibbs' hand…it was hers, and she almost felt dirty losing herself in her fantasy while at work.

'_Must be the heat'._

She was still trembling from the images when she noticed him standing at the door.

"Gibbs!"

He didn't say anything, he just stood there staring. She felt the weight of his eyes as if they could magically hold her in place. In somewhat horror, she saw him glance up to the camera, then back down to her. She knew then!

"When?"

"Earlier…in case…for security reasons."

She bought it; or at least she tried to seem like she did. In the back of her mind she heard a small whisper, _'he was watching you…he wants you'_. Embarrassed, she quickly made her apologies, only to be silenced by his eyes.

Something in them suggested she had nothing to apologize for. Somehow, somewhere deep within them, she saw the hidden danger. She didn't honestly mean to gasp; the reality that he could lust so deeply just took her by surprise. He grinned, then retreated back to his desk.

Ring, ring

"Gibbs."

"Where are the others?"

"Out. Searching the crime scene."

"Okay."

She hung up. Really, she didn't need anything else; she just needed to know not everyone in the bullpen saw her exposed and overheated. _"Surely he turned it off.'_ She thought, for just a moment, _'What if he didn't?!'_ She was still insanely hot. Now more than ever. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, she had seen it in his eyes. And yet…

Crossing her lab, she reached into her top right drawer. She kept a tube top in there for just these occasions. The Navy Yard was prone to the air conditioning breaking down. Although when she usually put it on, it was in the middle of the night and she knew she was alone. Feeling puckish, she made sure her back was in line of sight of the camera.

Smiling, she slowly lifted the heavy fabric of her shirt off until it lay on the floor. Next, was her black satin and lace bra. She reached behind her to unclasp it when her phone rang.

"Abby."

"Don't."

"Gibbs?"

"Put your god damn shirt back on and get to work."

"It's hot. I was just changing. You're still watching?"

"Put. Your. Shirt. Back. On. Now!"

"But, Gibbs--"

"NOW, Abby!"

Turning to the camera, while holding her shirt in front of her, she stuck her tongue out. She really was hot! Deciding which was better, she retreated to a corner-she knew couldn't be seen- and quickly changed. The black tube top barely covered her breasts, but the moment she pulled it on, she felt relief. She felt actually nervous as she walked back to her computer; unsure of whether or not his eyes were still on her. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God damnit, Abby! I said put your shirt back on! Not…that!"

"But Gibbs! It's like 100 degrees in here, and you told me the others were gone."

"They could come back. Palmer could come up here, hell even Ducky. What would people think?"

"That's what you're worried about? What people would think? In case you haven't noticed, Special Agent Gibbs, the air is off in my area. I'm sweating and my machines have ceased to work due to the heat. The only reason I'm still here is to attempt to help your sorry ass if evidence does come in!"

Abby watched half in fear, half in amusement as Gibbs glared at her. He had never used that particular look on her; and at the moment she understood why people did what he wanted. Moments, hours, days seemed to pass by in complete silence while they stood there. Finally, Gibbs turned around and left.

**XXXXXX**

Had he stood there for another second, he was sure he would have lost control. His first instinct had been to pull her into a deep kiss. The second had been to throw her over his knee and slap her ass for not listening to him. Yet the third won over, and that was to leave. He not only left her lab, he left the Navy Yard and retreated to his basement. A woman had NEVER been able to effect him this much; it left him feeling helpless and at the same time completely sexually frustrated.

He tried, unsuccessfully to work on his boat. Only after realizing that he had made a hole in the wood he currently was sanding, did he stop. Briefly, he considered a cold shower, but that wouldn't have worked. No, he knew the one thing that would though…

He didn't even pretend this time as he logged onto the web site and headed directly to the Semper-Fi chat room. He looked for her name, but didn't see it. The next best thing was to email (yes, he did know how to do it, just preferred the old fashion way of talking in person). Setting all preamble aside, he decided to take advantage of the amenity and throw caution to the wind—so to speak.

_Kinky-Goth8,_

_I almost lost control today, so instead I decided to put my frustration into something else. The little temptress at work is driving me mad. This morning I noticed she was wearing an outfit that wasn't her usual work attire. I could have cum right on the spot. I tried to stay away from her; but my work prevents that from happening too often. I have to admit I did lose some control and I took advantage of a situation that I normally wouldn't have. I am regretting that decision as I write this._

_Not because I feel guilty; no, because it enabled her to tempt me more. The worst part is she doesn't even know how I feel. I tried, desperately to warn her today to stop playing. She always finds a way around my warnings; though again, it just serves to turn me on more. She's the only one who isn't afraid to speak freely and tell me when she thinks I'm wrong._

_My first instinct today was similar to your fantasy; I had images of me stalking her, taking her against the wall. Whether or not she was willing at first. My second instinct was to bend her over my knees and smack her lily white ass for disobeying my warnings. The third, well as you can see I left…_

_Perhaps we can talk later._

_Semper-Fi16_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm feeling generous since I did get updates on some of my favorite stories ******** THANK YOU!**

Abby was speechless, she hadn't expected Gibbs to just storm out on her after she yelled. She had immediately regretted her reaction. She tried to call up to him and apologize—even though he hated them—but she only got his voicemail. Since there was nothing more she could accomplish in her lab; she resigned herself to leave for the evening…albeit it was highly unusual for her to do so.

However guilty she felt for yelling; she was just as heated over the look in his eyes. Somewhere within his normally crystal blue hue, was the color of a storm…a very dangerous one. He had looked as if he was controlling himself at a very dear cost; all Abby could think of what _'what if he lost control?'_ That thought alone would fuel months of fantasies for her.

Opening her computer, she began checking her email. She noticed she had received two on the web site she was visiting undercover, one from Semper-Fi16 and the other from Soliderboy81. Intrigued, she opened the link.

_Madison,_

_I hope your day at work went better today. I also hope your boss realized he was being an ass and apologized. Talking to you made me smile, and I hope we can continue our discussion this evening. I hope I didn't scare you asking you all those questions about where you live…I just find that I am lonely most of the time and wouldn't mind to have a friend nearby me. Especially one as beautiful and intelligent as you ____. I will count the moment until we talk again._

_Soliderboy81_

'Well that was just slightly creepy!' Abby thought to herself. The second email was its complete opposite, she found herself liking this mystery Semper-Fi16. She couldn't quite say why, but something about him and their talks got to her. Though silently, she thought it was most likely because he reminded her of her very sexy boss. She wasn't quite ready to log onto the site, so she decided a bath would be in order.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs, after getting some of his sexual frustration out in the email, decided the second best distraction would be to work on the case. He did an advanced search, trying to narrow down members of the sight. He estimated that the killer was probably somewhere between 26-40, most likely involved in some way with the military, and Caucasian. Though that ended up giving him almost 300 members.

"_Damnit, I am not a computer person! I need help."_ He glanced over the case files again, noticing this time a name of one of the investigators that had somehow missed his attention the first few times. Picking up the phone, he dialed.

"Fornell."

"Tobias, got a case I was hoping I could use you on."

"Want me to come down to the Naval yard?"

"No…our usual meeting spot."

"Give me an hour, I have to drop Emily off."

"Say hello to our ex-wife for me."

"Are you kidding me, Jethro? That'll up my alimony again."

Laughing, Gibbs hung up feeling more confident that Fornell could help.

**XXXXXX**

"What's this about, Jethro?"

"Director Morrow has me logging on to an adult web site…"

"I really don't think I'm cut out to help you with that."

"Funny. In the past three months twelve female military personnel have died, under 'suspicious' circumstances; and I just noticed tonight you interviewed a few witnesses involved in the case."

"Director Morrow put you on this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We already have someone on the inside. Someone with computer skills."

"The Director didn't mention that. What the hell do they need me for then?"

"I wouldn't know, Jethro. I was told a male agent was working on the case, but I had no idea it was you. Ironic when you think about it."

"Why's that?"

"Well because…the other agent is one of yours."

"McGee?"

"No…Abby Scuito."


	9. Chapter 9

"Excuse me? Abby…my Abby? You have her working undercover on a dangerous assignment like this and NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME?!"

"Easy, Jethro. One might start thinking you have a thing for the girl. Listen, we needed an agent who was good at computers, open-minded, and non-FBI. The Director approved this. I don't see why you're so upset."

"I wasn't told about it, Tobias. And Abby is mine. No one put her on assignment without clearing with me. I thought you knew that."

Fornell actually looked nervous "Alright, Jethro. Point taken. Look, I'll give you all the intell I've given her, ok? We put her up on the website as a member. You can check her profile out yourself if it'd make you feel better."

"What's her screen name?"

**XXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Abby had finished her bath and began responding to Semper-Fi16's email.

_Semper-Fi16,_

_Wow, sounds like you had quite the day ;) I, too, had a bit of a run-in with my secret love. The air conditioner broke down in my area, so I was left with little to do. OH! I forgot to mention, so you know how I said he just appears when I have something to tell him? He's magic, I swear…anyway, he had the idea today (of all days) to program the cameras so that he could look into my area from his computer. Can you believe that?! After I just told you my little fantasy?_

_Back to my day…I got way overheated, I mean I'm surrounded by equipment and it all had crashed due to the heat. I tried to lessen my clothing, but he caught me (that's when he told me about the cameras) and told me to pull my shirt back down). The look in his eyes…I swear, I saw something almost primal in them._

_Well, did I mention I was hot? So later, when I thought he surely stopped watching, I started to change my shirt, but then he calls and yells at me! Basically orders me to stop changing. Well, I had had it! I mean he can't tell me to be miserable in the heat. He still had air conditioning. So I went to a corner I knew the camera couldn't see and finally changed my shirt (I had a tank top on instead). When I went to see if my computer would start up, he had come down to my area again. The minute I saw him, I knew he was pissed this time. He has this way of looking at someone and without saying a word, they do what he wants. But he's never really used the full force on me…until today. I thought for a moment I was almost scared (in that tingly good way), but he just turned around and left.—Ok, so I did yell at him, but I was really hot and cranky…and turned on.—_

_I'm telling you though, the look in his eyes…wow. Enough to get me all worked up! I can only dream that he had similar reactions that you had today! Anyway, sorry you were so frustrated today. Talk later._

_Kinky-Goth8_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs was slowly putting the pieces together, although a large part of him either (a) didn't want to know, or (b) didn't think it could be true.

"Hold on Jethro. May I?"

Fornell logged onto the FBI database from Gibbs' laptop and showed him the picture and screen name of Abby's cover.

"There…Kinky-Goth8. And before you ask, I didn't make it up."

"You need to leave now, Tobias."

"Jethro, what in the hell has--"

"NOW. Look, thanks for the information. I'll call you tomorrow to follow up."

"Sure. Try to relax, Jethro. No one knows who she really is. She's not in any danger."

"Goodnight, Tobias."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs watched as Fornell left his house. He was shaking…literally shaking. Not only had he confessed some of his most personal desires to…Abby…she had confessed some of hers as well. His mind couldn't process the information about her wanting him. No, at this moment, he was more concerned with all the things he had told her. Hearing a beep, he saw he had gotten an email from Abby's undercover name.

He felt torn. Now that he knew this was Abby, should he really be reading private information? After all, she thought she was talking to a stranger who made furniture…not her boss. In the end, his 'smaller' head won the fight and he opened it. Scanning over it, he was able to process some of the words she had written.

"…_he'd hate to know that…The look in his eyes…I swear, I saw something almost primal in them…I was really hot…and turned on… Enough to get me all worked up! I can only dream that he had similar reactions that you had today!"_

He immediately felt both guilty and aching with desire. He imagined, now without hesitation, having acted on his earlier instincts. A part of him knew he was going to feel worse after all of this was over; but damn…he needed this. There wasn't a night he didn't dream about touching her, kissing her, feeling her body next to his. And there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't feel his eyes traveling over her body without his permission, his hand brushing hers accidently…he needed her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Semper-Fi16: Hey there Kinky-Goth8._

_Kinky-Goth8: Semper-Fi16! Hey, I just wrote you an email._

_Semper-Fi16: I got it. Sounds like you had a busy day yourself._

_Kinky-Goth8: Yeah, it was surely interesting._

_Semper-Fi16: Obviously we have similar desires about the people in our lives. You said you wished your 'he' would have acted…what did you want him to do?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Honestly...I was playing a little. I mean, I was really hot. But the moment I knew he could see me; well you remember I told you about that little fantasy. I guess I should have known he'd get all upset about me wearing a tube top at work._

_Semper-Fi16: Why's that?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Well, he said he was worried about what other people might think._

_Semper-Fi16: Other people? I thought you worked around others all the time?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Oh, no…I am pretty much in solitude most days. But anyone else that might have seen me was out of the office. Although it would have been kinda fun to see how he reacted if one of the two guys that work with him would have seen me._

_Semper-Fi16: Has he ever done anything in the past to make you think he might be interested?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Oh, no. I mean things have happened but I'm almost positive he didn't mean any of it._

_Semper-Fi16: Like what?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Feeling feisty tonight, huh?_

_Semper-Fi16: It was from the day I had._

_Kinky-Goth8: Ok, that's understandable. Well, he's brushed against me a few times. He always stands really close—I mean close enough where I can smell him (And god does he smell good). He kisses me on the cheek a lot…_

_Semper-Fi16: Ever get turned on by those things?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Hell yeah. I mean, especially when I'm trying to show him something, so I'm leaning over, and he stands right behind me. Sometimes he bends over too, and oh…I swear I could lose my mind! But again, I doubt there's anything sexual about it to him. He prefers red heads. Not black haired Goths like me._

_Semper-Fi16: You never know…_

_Kinky-Goth8: True, but I know him._

_Semper-Fi16: You said last night you have the best orgasms thinking about him…how often does that happen?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Wow, she really got you worked up, huh? Um, at least 4 times a week? Maybe more._

Gibbs about lost every ounce of self control the moment she typed that.

_Semper-Fi16: So any other fantasies involving him?_

_Kinky-Goth8: Lots, but they are all kinda the same as the others I've mentioned, just different variations._

_Semper-Fi16: Hmmm…well, I have to go again. Thanks for the email and for talking. Maybe we can talk tomorrow._

_Kinky-Goth8: Oh…ok, well, 'night!_

Gibbs, feelings more confident, smiled. 'Yes' he thought, 'this is going to be fun.'


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Abby was humming along to her music, not noticing the man standing at the threshold of her lab. The air conditioner had been fixed, she had a Caf!Pow, so she was in a good mood. Gibbs, watched as her hips swayed side to side with the beat of the music. He was enthralled with the slight glimpses of pale flesh that would show between her skirt and stockings each time her hips moved. Last night he had learned that Abby, his forbidden Gothic beauty, was the one he had been confessing his sexual fantasies about—too (although she was undercover and using a different identity). He loved Abby, he desired and needed her like he never thought possible. And he would do just about anything to make her happy…and he now knew how to do it.

He glided over, making sure she wouldn't hear him, and stood directly behind her—like she apparently loved. He made to stand just a fraction of an inch closer than he had previously dared to; this meant that his body grazed against hers. He felt her tense and perk up.

"Gibbs! You scared me."

Neither one of them moved as Gibbs leaned in to whisper against her ear, "Got anything for me, Abby?"

Heat…hot molten-fire heat burned through her as he whispered into her ear. His body was so close, she couldn't stop hers from reacting. At first she felt her skin ripple and shiver. Then her nipples hardened, making her breasts perk up and stand out. She could still feel his breath against her as she tried desperately to answer him and keep herself in check.

"Mmm, what?"

Gibbs stifled a laugh and had to use all of his strength not to take her right then.

"I said…got anything for me, Abby?"

"Oh...um, no. Not yet."

He allowed his lips to brush against her ear when he said, "well, let me know when you do." He tore himself away from her luscious body and rushed to his desk…he had to see her reaction. He flipped on the camera to her lab and watched. She was still in the same position he had left her in. He could see her breathing was heavily labored, and her cheeks were flushed.

'_How had I never noticed?!'_

He almost felt perverted for watching her like this, but he thought back to their conversations and how she had confessed to liking the idea. She stayed in the same position for a few more moments, then muttered something to herself—obviously working up the courage to return to work.

'_What to do next?'_ he wondered…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!!"

Abby was attempting to calm herself down; although that was proving REALLY hard. He had just turned her on so badly she needed both a cold shower and change of underwear! She felt utterly helpless. She had (previously) had lovers who were capable of making her hot; but none like this. Her entire body was melting from the heat…and this time it wasn't from the broken air conditioner. She felt like she was suffocating in her long-sleeved t-shirt. Digging through her desk, she found a short-sleeved one.

'_Shit! There's a reason it was here and not in my closet at home!'_ She ran to the bathroom to change, noticing how tight it was. She had forgotten it was a gift from Ziva from last Halloween. Ziva had mistakenly believed you gave gifts during this holiday…Abby loved the shirt, but found it was a little too tight to wear to work. She had forgotten she had hid it in her desk until now.

'_Óh well,'_ she thought as she pulled it on, admiring the blood red letter that stretched across her chest: "Good Girl Gone Bad". She slipped back into the lab, made sure her latest tests were still running then sat down. She really just needed a minute to regain her balance. After awhile, she got up and threw on her lab coat; she didn't want Ducky or Palmer seeing her in this tight of a shirt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs watched in equal parts horror and admiration as she re-entered her lab; now sporting a short-sleeve shirt. He realized instantly it was tighter…too damn tight. When she turned, he caught the words and felt himself grow instantly hard. _"Fuck, Ziva for giving her that damn shirt!"_ His thoughts were interrupted by that very same person…

"Ah, Abby's wearing the shirt I got her, yes?"

Gibbs tried to cut the feed, but kept hitting the wrong button.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Special Agent Gibbs. She is quite something to look at."

"Don't ask; don't tell, Ziva. What are you doing out of sensitivity training?"

(Laughing) "You sound like Tony. But I misspoke…I only meant that it is understandable that a man such as you would find her intriguing. And as far as the class…the instructor asked me to leave. Something about me intimidating the others."

"Officer David, you will go back in there and apologize. Play nice. You all have to pass this session."

Ziva took in the famous Gibbs stare, and slightly cringed. "Ah…well, as you mention it, yes. I should be getting back to the class. Duly noted, Gibbs."

Gibbs watched her go, secretly laughing that she had found him out. He returned his attention to his favorite girl, when the plan struck him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Abby?"

"Gibbs! Twice in one day with the scaring. What's up?"

"You got any results yet?"

Gibbs walked closer, coffee (from downstairs) in-hand. He knew Abby and he knew she tended to be accident prone when her mind was focused somewhere else. He left the coffee cup sitting in a position that would surely lead to her spilling it. He didn't have to wait long.

"Oh god! I spilled your coffee. And dangit, I got it all over my lab coat."

Gibbs once again stifled a laugh as she stripped off her coat, revealing her tight shirt.

"Abs, since when did we get child-size shirts ok'd to wear to work?"

"Gibbs! It was a gift from Ziva, and--you are joking, aren't you? You are so mean!"

"You've got a little, right here…"

Gibbs stepped once again into her personal space, only this time it was face-to-face. He reached his hand up, making sure her eyes followed them, and touched the very corner of her lips. No, of course she didn't have coffee there from the spillage; but it was fun none the less. He watched as she opened her mouth slightly, and sucked in her breath.

"Gibbs—"

There are ways a man knows he has turned a woman on. He can see her chest heaving; he can almost smell her sex dripping wet; he watches as her eyes widen and lips form a sensuous 'O' formation; her breath catches as she subconsciously makes a sound between a gasp and a moan. Gibbs saw all these things instantly in Abby. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in, taking in her smell. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breath became ragged as he instead used his tongue to clean off the imaginary coffee.

Pulling away from her after tasting what was almost her lips, was the third hardest thing he had yet to do. But he couldn't continue this…not here and certainly not now. Instead, he positioned his lips once again beside her ear and whispered,

"Coffee tastes better that way."

Poor Abby stumbled, her body trying to seek the comfort of the man who just walked out of her lab. She was almost to tears with insane desire. She had never expected…not in all of the years they had worked together; that he would ever…she needed an ice cold shower…NOW.

Before she could excuse herself, her cell rang.


	11. Chapter 11

"Abby."

"Ms. Scuito, it's Agent Fornell."

"Oh! I..uh…"

"Did I catch you at a bad time, you seem out of breath."

"_Damn him!'_ "No, what can I do for you, Agent Fornell?"

"Have you found any leads yet?"

"I emailed you a list of possible suspects last night. Didn't you get it? I searched for male members ages 30-42, active or inactive in the military, and both Caucasian and Bi-racial."

"Yes, I have some agents following up on those as we speak. I take it Gibbs didn't make any head way either?"

"Although I did end up getting a creepy email from…wait, did you say Gibbs? Why would he have made head way?"

"I figured he would have told you this morning; or even last night. He was assigned the case the same time you were."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I'm going to KILL him!"_

Abby screamed as she slammed her phone shut. She couldn't believe Gibbs would…wait!

Suddenly everything made sense. Abby had always prided herself on her intelligence; having received a double MA in psychology and criminology. Everything was so obvious; she wondered how she never noticed it before. Hacking into her own personal lap top, she re-read all of her save conversations with Semper-Fi16. She immediately placed the 16 as the number of years he had been an NCIS agent.

"_Gaah! Abby, how could you have missed it?!"_

Not knowing what to do, she dialed the cell of the one person she believed could help her.

"Ziva David."

"Ziva, it's Abby. Wait, don't say my name too loud. I need your help."

"We are almost done with sensitivity training. I can meet you in your…work place afterwards?"

"No…I'll meet you at your place. Besides, I need a drink. Make your excuses and leave as soon as you can. Bye!"

Abby grabbed her bag, shut off her computers, and ran out of the lab before she even hung up the phone. She stopped by the closest liquor store and drove to Ziva's apartment. She knew the Israeli would soon be there.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is that about, Abby?"

"Ziva, you are the best person I know who can help me with my problem…"

"Well, what is it?"

"First…let's have a drink."

A bottle of wine later, Abby retold her story to Ziva, leaving nothing out. Ziva, in turn told Abby about him watching her on his computer. By the end, the girls were laughing and trying to scheme.

"In Mossad, if we knew something personal about our target, we used it against him/her. It sounds as if Gibbs has done this with you. Therefore, you must rise to the occasion."

"But that's…you're right! He totally used my fantasies against me!"

"Correct, so you must use his."

"Ziva, I knew you were the right one to talk to about this."

"Yes, well, I was highly trained. Now…we must choose your outfit for tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs had stayed up half the night working on the undercover case; though he never encountered Abby's alias. Semi-disappointed, he had retreated to the comfort of his basement for the remainder of the night. Sleep only occurred around 3 AM.

Abby had her own problems sleeping. She was too worked up and excited over the plan she and Ziva had concocted. Giving up on sleep, she got up and showered around 6 AM. She carefully laid out her outfit and took extra time in dressing. She was sure she would get her revenge today!

Gibbs carried his normal morning coffee, along with a Caf!Pow for Abby, as he headed down to her lab. The moment he got there, he was left speechless.

Abby had set a sort of trap so that she could "hear" when Gibbs was getting close. It worked. So when he crossed into the lab, she began the plan. First, she made sure the top three buttons on her crisp, white button-up top were left open. Then, she had chosen a black skirt that was one of her shortest to match the fantasy outfit Gibbs had described. Finally, she made sure she was bent over far enough he would get a good look at her ass when he entered.

"Oh! Good morning, Special Agent Gibbs. What brings you down here so early?"

"Uh…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

Abby had worn her black bra that gave her ample cleavage; therefore with the top buttons left open he had a very nice view. She walked slowly towards him, making sure to swing her hips and as she reached for her drink, she crossed her arms enough that her breasts were lifted.

"Thanks!"

She almost felt sorry for him, standing there without knowing what to say…almost! She made sure she was turned towards him as she took the straw between her lips. Never before had she been so blatantly obvious about relating a straw to something else she could wrap her lips around. She made eye contact with him as she licked her lips and then took more of the straw into her mouth.

"Mmmmm…"

If she had seen this in any other woman, she would have been tempted to smack her, telling her it was horribly degrading. However, Abby felt a sense of power as she watched his eyes follow the path her lips made on the straw; and his Adams apple go up and down as he swallowed. Finally, she drew the straw out from her mouth and licked her lips. Making sure she took her time in doing so. Then, she twisted around; pretending the little act she just performed had no effect on her (and was unintentional).

"Thanks for the morning refreshment. Nothing like something sliding down your throat first thing in the morning."

"Uh huh…"

"I should have the results of the DNA sample Tony brought up in an hour. You want me to bring them up, call or email them to you?"

"Whichever."

"Ok, I'll bring it up."

Abby flipped back around, still acting as if she had no clue the effect she was having on him. Only when she heard him leave her lab did she release the breath she had been holding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Abby was relishing the power she had over Gibbs; he had to stop the elevator to regain composure. Watching her slip the straw in between her plump lips made him think of all the other things that could experience the same thing. Thank god he had worn dark pants which had become looser on him; otherwise his erection would surely be noticed by his team. Taking a few deep breaths, he restarted the elevator and rejoined his team.

"Something wrong, Agent Gibbs?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Officer David. Where are we with the case?"

Gibbs tried to focus on what Tony and the others were telling him; yet all he could think about was her lips wrapped around his--

"Boss?"

"What, DiNozzo?"

"We were just…we're going to the Petty officer's home."

Despite himself, Gibbs flipped his screen on and peered into Abby's world. Little did he know she had also hacked into the system, so that it let her know when he was watching. He saw her shifting again on top of her stool. His breath caught once again as he watched her glance around, then slide her hand up her short skirt.

She looked beautiful; she was obviously heated with desire, her skin looked painted with a small amount of sweat as she drew her hand closer to the juncture of her legs. He watched (as his mouth hung open and dried out) as she used her other hand to cup her breast, bringing it in view of the camera. He swore he saw he mouth his name as she…

ring

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, we just found a body. The ID says it's FBI Agent Macney."

"Good work. I'll call Fornell."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Tobias?"

"Feeling better this morning, Jethro?"

"Tobias, funny you should call."

"Funny?"

"Yeah, I was about to call you. DiNozzo just informed me that we found one of your agents…he's lying on the table down with Ducky."

"I'll be right over. But I was calling to follow up on the other case."

"Oh?"

"I talked to Ms. Scuito yesterday, seems she was just as surprised to hear you were on the case as you were."

"Was she now?"

"She also sent me a list of possible suspects. I'll bring the list with me. Hopefully we can catch this son of a bitch before anyone else is hurt."

"See you in a bit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had no clue what exactly he would say to her once he arrived, but he knew they were playing a very dangerous game. Obviously she had figured it all out, since Fornell told her he was assigned to the case as well. Once the elevator doors opened, he was greeted with her usual loud music.

"Gibbs! Bring me another Caf!Pow?"

He let his eyes show his emotions as he stepped closer into her body. He grabbed her arms, pulling her back into the area where the door actually shut. Slamming her against the wall, he felt a momentary twinge of guilt as her eyes widened and threatened to tear up.

"You are playing at a _very_ dangerous game, Kinky-Goth8."

"Fornell told you?"

"Why didn't you come to me, Abs?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Semper-Fi16?"

"Touché; however, this ends now."

"Why? Too much for you, Special Agent Gibbs?"

He snapped, pushing her further into the wall, covering her body with his. He pressed his erection into her stomach and watched as her eyes closed and her chest heave.

"Oh, I think it's too much for you, little one."

"Never."

She then jumped up, knowing he'd catch her, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Before he could speak, she was grinding her hips against his, and jutting her breasts out in obvious wanting.

"Abby!"

"You can't tell me you don't want this. I know you do. You told me."

"That was different, I—"

"Thought I was someone else?"

She leaned in, smashing her barely covered breasts against his chest, licking his neck as she moved to whisper in his ear.

"I'm here, Gibbs. I want this…I want you."

She was met with him slamming her back once again against the wall, hard enough to make things shake. He took hold of her hips, shoving them down onto his raging hard-on. One he trapped her there, his other hand moved to bare her breasts to his eyes. She gasped as he ripped away the material separating them and stared at her cleavage.

"You don't know what you want, Abby. You certainly don't want this…stop playing with me. Otherwise, you'll end up sorry."

She was half gone in heat when he told her she wouldn't want him. Proving her point, she reached her hand in between them, cupping his erection.

"I think it's you, Special Agent Gibbs, who is afraid of letting go. Do you feel that? That's my hand cupping your dick. I want it…I need it…I dream about it inside of me, anywhere inside of me. You don't get to tell me what I do or do not want."

He couldn't help it when he body jerked more fully into her waiting hand. He gave up the pretense once she said the word 'dick'. Coming out of her hot mouth was all he needed. He grabbed her hips again, lifting her up and latched on to one of her waiting breasts.

"Oh god! Yes!"

He worked her nipple in and out of his mouth, sucking, licking and biting on it, before moving to the other cloth-covered one. He could feel how wet she was, amazed by the obvious desire he provoked in her. He moaned against her breast as she held his head into place.

"Harder. Gibbs, please, harder!"

He bit so hard he knew he's leave a mark; that thought alone spurred him on more, thinking about making her fully his.

"Fuck yes! Please…inside me, please!"

Somewhere inside of him something clicked. He realized he was about to fuck Abby for the first time, in her lab without even tasting her lips. Taking a few deep breaths, he slowed his actions and slowly dropped her to the ground.

"Wha—Gibbs?"

"Not here, Abs. Go back to work. We'll finish this later."

Then, he was gone. She sagged against the wall that he had slammed her up against, wondering how in the world he expected her to work after that.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later, Abby still found she was trembling. How do you explain the effect one person can have on you? Never in her life had she felt like this; no one had ever before affected her as deeply as he did. She couldn't explain it even if she tried, although to be honest this was the first time in her life when she didn't feel the need to rationalize everything. She just allowed herself to…feel.

Since they met, it seemed things were complicated. The first three years she had fought hard to skillfully develop semi-logical reasons for not pursuing her feelings. The next three after that, she found a way to fall into a blissful denial-like state. Her feelings really had only become an issue slowly over the previous two years; to which there was no clear-cut answer as to why. Maybe Abby had grown tired of pretending. Maybe she had matured. Maybe she was too tired to continue the charade…she couldn't explain it. The only certainty was that she now was faced with a decision. She could either chose logic, thereby descending into denial again; or chose her heart, which was screaming his name.

But how does one make a decision like this? Especially after fighting against it for years? Then again, she truly wondered if there was a decision to be made…maybe he didn't feel exactly the way she did? Could she…should she…jump without knowing all the facts? The most terrifying part of it all was that only _he_ could lift her up so high she felt as if she was flying, and only _he_ could break her heart so fully that she would wonder if it would ever be repaired. Thankfully, it didn't seem as if she needed to make a decision today—if at all. Mentally shaking herself out of her thoughts, she put on a smile, turned up her favorite song and continued on with work.

'_Yes, this I can do,'_ she thought out loud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs wasn't fairing much better upstairs; hell, if it were possible he was actually doing worse. All he could think about was how her body felt melted against his, and the fire that was still burning where her tongue and hands had touched him. The path that she had created on his neck with her tongue was one he would never forget; let alone the way she had whispered into his ear. But even that was topped by the fact that for years he had been fantasizing and catching himself trying to catch a glimpse of her cleavage; while today he had not only seen her breasts, he had tasted them.

He tried desperately to block out the sound of her voice and the taste of her skin; finding that shifting restlessly in his chair did nothing to ease the growing pain in his groin area. He was about to give into temptation when the elevator doors opened, revealing Fornell. _'Well, that's one way to stop a raging hard-on'_, Gibbs silently thanked (and cursed) his friend as he arrived at his desk.

"Where's my agent?"

"No coffee?"

"Agent Sacks!"

Gibbs gave a half smile to the younger FBI agent as he delivered the coffee Tobias had obviously remembered to bring.

"Down with Ducky, let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He sat in front of his computer, his thoughts consumed by his newest 'toy'. For some reason he had found himself going slow with this one, drawing out the deliciousness of the time when he knew she would give in like the others. Part of it was from the disinterest she was showing, _'playing hard to get'_, and from the lack of time they had gotten to spend conversing online. Deciding he had waited enough, he set his computer to alert him when she logged back on; knowing that he would soon have her where he wanted her.

Although in the meantime, there were others…


	14. Chapter 14

"Boss! Gibbs! We got a call."

"Where, McGee?"

"Montgomery, small town past Norfolk. Some local LEO's found a woman, they think she's a Naval Officer."

"Call Ducky…Grab your gear! Tobias, we'll continue this later."

"Of course."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ms. Scuito?"

"Fornell! What brings you to the Navy yard?"

"An FBI agent was found by DiNozzo. Before I could get too far into it, they got called off on another case. I thought I'd take the time to see where you are with the undercover assignment."

"Well, not too much further. I really haven't been approached by that many guys…or girls."

"No one has tried to contact you more…intimately?"

Abby turned abruptly so Fornell couldn't see the obvious blush that crept over her face.

"Nope, uh huh. Just an email or two."

"Damn, I was hoping to get this wrapped up quickly. Well, keep me informed."

"Aye, aye!"

Abby watched as Agent Fornell stalked out of her lab, sighing in relief from not being caught. On one hand she did feel somewhat guilty, the Director had given her an important case and instead of concentrating on it she was thinking about a certain silver-haired fox. She took a few calming breaths and decided that she would do her best at the assignment…after all, isn't that what Gibbs would do?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What'a we got, Duck?"

"Jethro, as I have said many times, I may be good, but I am not _that_ good. We just only arrived!"

"Well, let me know--"

"Yes, yes, when I have something."

"McGee!"

"Boss?"

"I want this area sealed off within a five mile radius. Tony's already started sketching, help him and Ziva take statements and collect evidence."

"Right, on it."

"Jethro!"

"Yeah, Duck?"

"It seems our Naval Officer was a Lieutenant. She's been badly beaten and I'm afraid to say, raped. But of course, Mr. Palmer and I will--"

"Know more once you get her back, I know…she looks…"

"Awful, I know. Poor girl. It's hard to say what she's had to endure."


	15. Chapter 15

_That_ was satisfying but not quite what he had wanted. The woman hadn't fought back nearly enough. Somehow, he thought, he knew his newest conquest would be different. She seemed to have a fire within her. Smiling, he logged on and began to write her an email…one of many he would send to lay out his plan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby was bored, Tony had called and said they wouldn't be done with the crime scene for another few hours. Sighing, she took the opportunity to log onto the website she had been assigned to infiltrate. She was surprised to see she had received an email. For a brief moment her heart beat faster, hoping it was from Gibbs. Upon opening it, she noticed it was from the only other person that had taken an interest in her onscreen persona.

_Madison,_

_I really believe it's time we met. From our last conversation you sounded so distraught; and I found that my heart nearly broke at the thought of such a beautiful woman in obvious distress. My intent is not to pressure or scare you, I merely was thinking if there were some way I could help you—if you will allow me to help you—it would be beneficial to us both. Think about my offer…until we speak again. Dan aka Soldierboy 81._

Despite her common sense and knowledge from her years working with a criminal investigative team, Abby was intrigued by the email. He sounded sincere enough, she thought, and yet there was something that was unsettling to her. She tried desperately to logic her way out of her dilemma, finally she chose the (yes riskier) but more efficient road for the case. Taking a deep breath, she opened a new window and wrote her reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs was tired, in more ways than one. It had been years since he had been that turned on by a (somewhat) sexual encounter enough to have his frustration last all day—and night. Not only that, but he was angry. Angry with Fornell and the director for involving her, angry at her for accepting the mission, angry at himself for confessing his feelings, and angry at her for reciprocating them. Above all else, he was angry that he felt even the slightest anger towards her, because he knew she didn't choose for any of this to happen.

Upon reaching his car, he saw that he once again had cell phone service—the area where the dead petty officer had been rural enough to make even Ziva frustrated at the lack of ways to communicate. Almost immediately his phone beeped, letting him know he had a voicemail message. Hitting the button, he waited for the answer he knew would come.

"Sexy yet frustrated Mistress of the Dark. How can I help you, Agent Gibbs?"

"Abby…"

"I know you don't have me on speaker phone, so you can cut out the 'I'm Mr. Rough guy and like to flirting' thing."

"We've got a dead female officer."

yOhh, a case. At least something is around to take me mind off _certain_ things. Will you be sending McGee up with the usual evidence?"

Gibbs had walked away from the gathering crowd the moment she answered. He was desperately trying to keep himself in check as she whispered to him.

"Maybe I'll bring it up."

"No offense, but you don't have the, uh…add your own word in…to do it. Besides, seeing me so quickly after leaving me breathless, sooo not your thing."

"I may surprise you."

"Or I you, El Sexy."

His mouth went dry the moment he heard her voice and yet right now…

"Besides, I'm mad at you."

"Why's that?"

"I've been distracted all day…"

"Hmm? By what?"

"Bad Gibbs!"

She loved flirting with him, something they had done for years now, and yet they had never before truly crossed the line. She hung up, smiling…and then frowning. He was amazing and loyal and handsome and…she really couldn't see that she deserved him. Not that she thought less of herself, but that she just thought that most of him. Deciding quickly, she opened her online undercover webpage and began to write am email.


	16. Chapter 16

'Dear Gibbs. No, that's stupid. Dear---'

Soldierboy81: "Hello there, Madison. How's your night so far?"

KinkyGoth8: "Dan, hi. I was just in the middle of writing an email, can we talk later?"

Soliderboy81: "Sure, but…I was thinking about you today. I got these amazing tickets to a band called Android Lust tomorrow night…front row. And I know we don't really know each other but I thought maybe…"

Abby was torn. Part of her wanted to go because Android Lust _was_ her favorite band; however, she didn't know this guy. Not that that's stopped her in the past. Then again she was supposed to be working undercover, maybe she should see where this will lead. But Gibbs would be so angry when he found out…Gibbs…Abby took a deep breath and wrote her response.

KinkyGoth8: "I'd love to!"

Soldierboy81: "That's great! Do you want me to pick you up somewhere, or…"

KinkyGoth8: "Why don't I meet you there? What time?"

Soldierboy81: "Well the concert starts at 8 PM, so 7:45 PM ok with you?"

KinkyGoth8: "Great! See you there!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yes, I realize a part of me is being petulant; wanting to defy authority and prove my worth. But I was asked to do this mission for a reason…whatever reason it was. My blood feels as if it's boiling underneath my heated skin as I wait for the mystery man to appear. My lips tingle and my body feels as though it's being betrayed…as if I am betraying someone else.

In an effort to dismiss those thoughts, I shake my head, allowing my pigtails to slap at my face. Once I feel done, I reopen my eyes, and find the man whom I had been waiting for standing in front of me.

"Madisn?"

It takes me a moment to remember that is my name on the site.

"Hi! Dan?!?"

"Yeah, I am glad you made it. I was afraid you'd stand me up."

"For Android Lust? Never! It's only my favorite band!"

I feel a shiver run through my body as he smiles at me. For a moment I feel panic and want to call Gibbs—which is always my first instinct. But I am determined; therefore, I close my fists, allowing my nails to bite into my skin, as I try desperately not to grab my phone. I force a smile, which I know won't reach my eyes, as we walk into the club. My only hope is that Fornell reads his email more often than Gibbs does.


	17. Chapter 17

I can feel it, she's succumbing. Soon she will be mine. When I saw her from across the street—the first time in person, I knew she would be mine—she has to be mine. Her bangs were swept to the side, different that from her photograph; the rest of her hair was down, somewhere between slightly curly and straight. Beautiful enough for me to want to run my hands through her luscious locks. I suddenly know that the others were just practice…but she…she is my goal.

I know I have to be careful; therefore, I play the innocent/geeky male. I stumble in my steps, stutter a few words and she will fall for it. Her eyes are big and I feel as though I can read her thoughts. She has feelings for another, but I am not worried.

I play the dutiful date, paying close attention to her tells and mannerisms. She's one who likes to know how things work, so I explain in detail my career. I tell her about my time in overseas, and which weapons I used. She seems interested in details, so I elaborate. I notice she really enjoys the band, so I don't bother her during the set. She seems to be relaxing around me, this is good.

By the final song I notice her smile finally meets her eyes, and I know I've got her. A few more days now and everything will be in place. All that is left to do is wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's me. I just finished up at my office and found something I thought you would be interested in."

"What's that?"

"An email…from Abby. Seems she's taking this assignment seriously."

My pulse quickens and my breath catches at his words. For a moment I feel unfathomable fear.

"Why's that?"

"She met some guy off the site tonight. They saw some band…Android Lust?"

"One of her favorites. When? Where?"

"Earlier, around 8 PM. Not sure where, she didn't mention it. Listen, Gibbs, if you think she's in trouble---"

"She can handle herself, Tobias. Get some rest."

I hung up the phone as I rushed upstairs to grab my keys. Admittedly, Abby is a lot of things: sexy, smart, caring, compassionate, dedicated…but she's not a field agent. I feel my pulse race and my blood boil at the thought of her putting her life in danger…again. My only hope is that I reach her in time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was amazing! No matter how often I see them, I still get wowed by them. Not that I've seen them a lot, I mean I wish I had but work keeps me pretty busy. But I've been a few times. This one time I went with my friend---"

"Madison?"

"No, Courtney…but anyway we got close enough to—"

"No, I was trying to get your attention."

"Oh, yeah…I mean what?"

"Forget your own name there for a minute, ha ha? I was going to ask if you were hungry, or maybe wanted to catch a drink."

"Well, it is getting late, but…I guess grabbing one drink won't hurt. Where do you wanna go?"

Abby felt like she was playing with fire; yet she couldn't seem to stop herself. Some part of her wanted to show everyone she was capable of taking care of herself. Another part of her wanted, in some way, to prove she was desirable enough for someone else to want (really want) her. She nodded her agreement as they headed to the nearest bar.

She smiled and ordered a vodka sour, hoping it was enough to take the edge off yet not enough to make her incapable of driving. She swayed the music filling the club, and for one fleeting moment felt what a "date" might feel like if she wasn't so closely involved with the NCIS team. She found herself laughing at her company's jokes. She barely registered her purse vibrating as her phone rang…

Awhile later, she found herself asking him to drive her home, not trusting herself to get behind the wheel. He bashfully accepted, making sure she was alright with her request. After reassuring him, she felt her purse vibrate as she sat in the passenger seat of her hearse.

"Abby Scuito!"

"Abby! Thank god! Where are you?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, do I call you after ever date you have?!? No! I'm fine, although it'd sweet of you to check on me."

"Abby, I---"

"Tony, I can't hear you…what?"

"Bad…don't…Abby!"

"Tony?!?!"

Her line went dead. Frowning, she turned towards her 'savior' and date for the evening.

"Hmm. Must be in a dead zone, my friend kept cutting out."

She never saw the smile upon his face, nor the device he kept in his hand blocking all cell phone transmissions.

"Weird."

"What is?"

"Oh, that was like my best friend and we got disconnected."

"Don't you work with computers?"

"Yeah, but McGee's the brainiac when it comes to cell phones."

"Who?"

"Oh, um…hey, you missed my turn off, my car's back there!"

"Mmm, hmm."

Abby began to tremble inside; like those times when you know that you made the wrong choice but yet you don't want to admit it out loud…she tried desperately to think of a way out; WWGD?!? Her hopes were lifted for a moment as she remembered her semi-conversation with Tony, she thought, '_he must know I'm in trouble. All I have to do is wait and…'_ Her last coherent thought, before the darkness overtook her, was that she had made a BIG mistake.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wait, boss, so you're telling me that both you and Abby were assigned to this case…which dealt with porn…without knowing it?!?!?"

"DiNozzo!"

Tony visibly winced at the look her received from his question. "Right…Probie! The screen."

McGee, having followed Tony's thought process and saw Gibbs' reaction to it, pressed the button and pulled up Abby's online "cover" profile.

"I do not see how this was a mystery. She plainly says she is Goth, likes men who work with their hands, and various other turn-ons for Abby."

Tony winced again, this time for the Mossad officer. "Ziva…"

Gibbs had to admit Ziva was right, he should have realized it sooner. If it hadn't been for his…feelings…he probably would have. Shaking himself from the brooding thoughts, he instead focused on the task at hand.

"I don't care what you think, Officer David…nor you, DiNozzo. All I want is for somebody to find my killer and bring back Abby safe!"

He glanced around the bullpen, seeing the eyes of his friends/team mates and from Fornell. His body inwardly regretted yelling and yet his nerves were wearing thin. Deciding between the two, he chose the one which would gain results.

"NOW!"

Watching them all scramble, Gibbs allowed a small inward smile—although it did not show on the outside—he knew he had support.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dan, wha---"

"I think it's time we be honest with each other, Abigail."

"Uh---"

"No? Ok, I'll go first. My name isn't Dan, it's Henry."

"Okay....so, Henry what am I, or rather we doing?"

"We're just talking, Abigail. Or do you prefer Abby? I couldn't quite tell."

Her blood ran cold and her hands betrayed her as they shook from the knowledge he was confessing.

"How did you---"

"Come now, _Madison_, do you really think I would fall for such an obvious plot? The last woman I was with, she was an naval attorney you know. Not too bright street-smart wise, but smart none the less. The ones before her…well, let's face it, none of them were quite at your IQ level."

"I don't understand. How---"

"Unlike you, "Madison", I really do work with computers…full time. I simply used a code to hack into your system and was able to break through your lousy excuse of a defense within minutes. If you live, you should really invest in a better safe-guard application. In fact, I could—"

"So you hacked into my database. So what? What do you want?"

Abby knew what the answer would be, she had read it between the lines of their first conversation. For a moment, she allowed herself to feel sorrow for the missed opportunity with Gibbs.

"Oh, I have many plans for us. But first, you need to call that boss of yours. Agent Gibbs, was it? You need to tell him you're planning a few vacation days and to not try to reach you."

"…"

"And don't think I don't know about your little affair. Let's just say I've taken some precautions when it comes to the ex-Marine."

Abby had always been the type to self-sacrifice if necessary; therefore, she picked up the phone and dialed without another word…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs was frantic. He hadn't felt this lost and scared since learning about Shannon and Kelly. He was about to raid every door, abandoned building and night club there was when his pocket began to vibrate. Looking down, he yelled, "McGee! Trace!"

No one questioned the need for the trace, they all could see it in his face,

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Gibbs, hey! I, um, sorry I didn't call earlier, but you know me…cemeteries parties are loud this time of night. Anywho, I called to give you and the rest of the team some notice. I've decided to take some vacation days. Gloria, she's sick and well, I promised a visit."

Gibbs knew that Abby's parents had died in a car crash 5 years ago; he also knew the sound of her voice when she was lying/trying to hide something.

"Oh, well, give Gloria my best. She still in New Orleans?"

Abby had a moment to decide…risk his life or hers. Logically, she knew he would never give up looking for her, she knew he would find her no matter what. Closing her eyes, she tried to 'see' with her other senses and attempted to gather something the team could use.

"Nope…they moved out to the country. Yeah, long dirt roads and windy paths. What? Oh, no…no forest out where they are. Rough waters and all that."

She noticed Henry gripping the wheel tighter with one hand while the other reached for his cell phone in the cup holder between them. Figuring that must be his 'insurance' policy, she quickly went to end the conversation.

"Ok, sure…tell everyone I will bring back gifts. Miss you!"

She barely got out the last part before Henry grabbed her cell and threw it out of the car.

"Hey!"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Abby?"

"We were talking about my parents."

"You should have made sure he believed you were leaving. We _need_ to be together."


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs heard his favorite girl yell as her cell phone obviously flew out of her hands. He was able to catch "do you really think…" before the connection was lost. Anger didn't even come close to describing how he felt. Only a few days ago he was pushing her against her lab wall and now…

"Boss, I have the location of Abby's cell."

"Well, that's something at least, Tim. Call me with directions. DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"With me."

The smirk that usually graced his face as his lead Agent rushed to catch up was missing as they entered the elevator.

"Boss, you don't think---"

"Finish that sentence, DiNozzo and I will personally see to it that you're assigned to Siberia for the next two years."

"Of course, boss. Let's go get our girl."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby tried to focus as the street and highway signs passed her by. She took in every detail that she could, every smell and every sensation. She was, after all a scientist, and perfectly capable of collecting evidence against this scumbag.

Allowing herself a momentary glance his way, she noticed his eyes shifting from the road to the previously un-touched cell phone. In her heart she knew that Gibbs and the rest of the team wouldn't stop until she was home safe, but she also knew she was no wilting flower. Since the incident with Mikel, she had enrolled in an NCIS sponsored self defense class…one she took very seriously and partook in three nights a week.

She knew from her studies that even if she were to manage to escape at this moment (at a speed of 70 MPG), the damages done to her body would be too risky. No, she had to time her counter-attack at a time when it was more reasonable.

"Henry?"

"What?!?"

"I was just thinking, if you…I mean, how long have you known who I really was?"

"Why?"

"Well, I just…"

"Long enough, alright! I can't believe that _you_ thought you outsmart me!"

She watched him move his hand from the steering wheel to his left pocket. She tried to pose herself so that the blow wouldn't hurt anything vital. She thought she was being smart…that she would make them all proud, and yet…only later would she realize she barely caught a glimmer of the needle's point before he jammed it into her neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pain…pain can be both logical and illogical; an anomaly in a normally black-and-white world. Pain can be seen as both beautiful and horrible. Happy yet sad. Caused by one or by many. Pain can give way to new life, or take away an old one. Pain is how we know we are living, yet the reason some of us want it to stop.

It can be delivered in a multiple of ways. It can erupt between two people who are intimate; one person who seeks something; or from multiple people to multiple subjects.

And yet…

Pain can bring people together by sharing it, conveying the feelings associated with it, or by showing. Pain is often followed by sympathy or empathy, depending on the audience.

Webster defines pain as: localized physical suffering associated with bodily disorder (as a disease or an injury); a basic bodily sensation induced by a noxious stimulus, received by naked nerve endings, characterized by physical discomfort (as pricking, throbbing, or aching), and typically leading to evasive action b: acute mental or emotional distress or suffering. Since its origins, in the 14th century, pain has been described and quoted by several famous and infamous authors, poets, politicians, etc.

William Faulkner once said, "Given the choice between the experience of pain and nothing, I would choose pain". Aristotle was quoted by saying, "We cannot learn without pain." Though, above all, a personal favorite is, "Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional." However, in this instance…I am afraid suffering is inevitable.

Upon waking she noticed she wasn't exactly in Kansas anymore. She was now surrounded by frilly lace, antiquities, dolls, and paisley patterns. Through the fog, she tried to pick out details, but found herself unable to fully concentrate.

"That would be the drug. Its main purpose is to effect the sympathetic nervous system by increasing dopamine, which, thereby creates a false sense of…well, everything. Is that how you are feeling now?"

"Wha---"

"Abby, if I were you, I wouldn't speak so quickly. I hear this can give you quite the 'hang over' so-to-speak. Besides, we have plenty of time now to get to know each other."

Testing her constraints, she started with smaller part of her body. Licker her lips, she found them to be dry and hard—as if she hadn't had a drink in days. Next, she tried turning her head…which led to realize her neck was bruised and she quite surely had strained muscles. Her hands were unable to move, proving her suspicion that her hands were cuffed. Finally, she took inventory of the number of bruises and aches she felt, noting that most of her body was either covered or beginning to ache from various assaults.

"Where are we?"

His only reply was a smirk, as he stepped out of her view.

Her last conscious though was 'Gibbs is going to kill me!'.


	20. Chapter 20

***First of all, I want to apologize for not responding to all of the reviews I have received. Secondly. I want to apologize for taking soooooo much time to update. What can I say other than my life has been a little nuts lately, lol. I did, however make my first GAbby video, which I posted both on my livejournal and youtube pages: Gabbyfan923. Thank you, truly, for every bit of encouragement, begging, criticism, etc.***

"_Where are we?"_

_His only reply was a smirk, as he stepped out of her view._

_Her last conscious though was 'Gibbs is going to kill me!'_

Gibbs parked the car just short of the location that McGee had given him. While Tony ran up ahead to find the missing cell, Gibbs called McGee.

"McGee!"

"Boss! Did you find her? Is she…"

"She's not here, Tim! Her damn phone's been dumped. DiNozzo and I are heading back. Either you or Ziva better have something for me by the time we get back there or else I—"

"Right, Boss…ok."

Slamming his own phone, he motioned to Tony.

"Tony! Get her phone into an evidence bag. If we're lucky the bastard left prints."

On the drive back to the Naval Yard, Gibbs called the Director and made sure a fill-in for Abby would be there by the time they returned. He just hoped they got a break soon. Because he didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Darkness._

_In those precious moments between sleep and waking, you feel nothing. You care for nothing. You, for one second are in between worlds. And then…Pain. Reality hits, you realize you aren't at home anymore. And you wish you could go back to dreaming; back to sleep because everything is ok there. But you know you can't._

"I know you're awake. I'm glad. I thought for a moment I had given you too much."

"What…what did you give me?"

"In laymen terms, truth serum. See, if we are to have any sort of future, Abigail, I need to know the truth. And I couldn't depend on you telling me yourself, so---"

"So you drugged me?"

"Yes. Now, first question: where were you born?"

"Do you really think I'm going to play your game?"

"Oh, I know you will. Now, answer the question before I stop asking nicely."

She tried to comprehend the question; to think of a witty retort yet all her brain could muster up was the truth. Without thought she heard her answer out loud and realized with horror it came from her own mouth.

"Five miles outside New Orleans."

She shook as she tried to gain her bearings. Looking around everything seemed skewed, as if they were bent or uneven. Her vision was blurry, yet she tried to make out any kind of land mark she could find.

"Tell me about your first day at N.C.I.S."

Her body ached to tell him to go to hell yet her brain forced out the answer…

"I was nervous. Director Morrow led me to my lab then a few hours later a man came in demanding answers on the latest case. I found out half a day later it was Gibbs…"

"And how did you feel meeting him?"

'_Oh god, no!"_ Feelings and thoughts she had managed to keep hidden over years were spilling out without her consent. She knew her face was burning bright red by the heat she felt from her thoughts alone.

"Abigail…"

"No one calls me that but Ducky."

"Fine then…Abby, how did you feel from your first meeting with Special Agent Gibbs?"

She felt her pulse race, her temples sweat and her skin become a flamed at the question.

"I…" She fought. Hard to keep her feelings secret and yet…"I thought he was the most handsome, irritating, powerful, intelligent man I had ever met."

Her body recoiled as he lifted his hand near her face. She attempted to ready herself for the blow yet knew somewhere inside of her she would feel every inch of it.

_slap_

She thought for a moment how odd it felt to feel both hot and cold on only one side of her face; how the sting lasted a moment and yet somehow she knew it wasn't over. The tear streaming down her face barely registered in her mind as she licked her dry, cracked lips.

"Have you ever been intimate with Special Agent Gibbs?"

She literally felt as half her mind processed the question, while the other half fought to control the answer. Recoiling within herself, she tried demanding her head shake 'no'; yet her traitorous lips answered…

"Yes."

"You slept with him?"

Thinking was no longer a choice as she spouted out answers to all of his intrusive questions.

"No. We're close. He…hugs me, kisses my cheek. We've never gone further."

"But you've wanted to?"

"I already told answered that…"

"Do you love him?"

"Please…" She felt her upper teeth bite into her lower lip as she squirmed within her bonds. Nothing…no one could make her answer that question. She'd rather die than confess her feelings to a psychopath…

"I…" She shook her head, bent her hands, tried kicking with her feet…anything to get her mind off of the question. Reaching within herself she raised her eyes to his. Staring straight at him she found an answer…


	21. Chapter 21

"McGee! Where are we?"

"Boss, I've tried everything…I don't know where---"

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!"

Everyone on the floor stopped and turned, silence overcame the area as they stared at the two men. No one moved for fear of breaking whatever spell was over them all.

McGee, surprisingly, stayed quiet then nodded in agreement and understanding, since he knew how hard the toll from Abby's abduction was taking on them all. Sitting back down at his computer he resolved himself once more to do nothing short of finding his friend.

Gibbs, on the other hand made much more noise as he slumped into his chair, sighed and ran his hands over his face. A few moments later he looked back up at his team, realizing that it wasn't just him that felt her absence; therefore, he did something highly uncharacteristic…

"I'm sorry."

No one asked him to repeat his words, nor did they comment on how rare it was for him to say. Grateful for this, Gibbs found himself staring at each member of his family. Tony, he noticed had gone with as little amount of sleep as he had since this entire endeavor had began; proving his assumption was the continuously growing 5 o'clock shadow on his normally shaved face…as well as the redness in both of his eyes. Ziva, who had been with the team the shortest amount of time, nervously tapped her pen against her desk as she followed up with surrounding LEO's. And finally, McGee…Gibbs knew that his connection to Abby was very deep; deep enough to survive a break up yet remain best friends…his desk, which usually was clear of clutter, was filled with empty coffee cups and Caf!Pows. He face was pained and tight with worry as he continued to feverously type on his keyboard.

Noting that his tension was only adding to the stress on the others, Gibbs muttered something about getting a cup of real coffee and descended down in the elevator.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I will never, no matter what you do to me, give _you_ an answer to that question. Hit me, torture me, yell at me all you want…my feelings are MINE! And that, Henry…Dan…whoever you are, is THE TRUTH!"

Her pulse accelerated as she noted the fury in his eyes, and though she was proud of herself she couldn't help but wonder what would be next. What seemed like hours later, she was put off guard by watching him turn his back on her and storming out of the room.

Abby took the opportunity to further explore her surroundings. The, what looked like, four-posted full size bed across the room from her was covered in a comforter which held pale yellow and stark white flowers in the design. Various pillows were piled on top of the bed, making it appear homey and thus leaving a false sense of security within whoever inhabited the room. Next to the bed was a small dark-wooded night stand; bare except for the tiny yellow lamp which sat on it. Closer to her was a large bookcase that held, at her count, at least fifty porcelain dolls.

"Ick, freaky!"

She struggled against her bonds, against the drugs he had given her, and against her own guilt for thinking that some small part of her allowed this to happen. Shaking away the newly formed tears, she resolved not to let him win again.

Every part of her felt on fire, as if suddenly the room had transported into what others called "hell". Her fury overrode everything else…the terror and fear numbed, the guilt and self-doubt faded away, the care for her loved ones became less…nothing mattered to her. Nothing that is, except for surviving this.

Knowing she had no other choice, Abby reached within her inner most depths and recalled her hidden anger. Anger that she, instead of her parents, had been blessed with the sense of hearing. Anger at the other bullies she came across while in school; picking on those less able to fight back. Anger at having to experience pain at a young age. Anger at people who made obscene comments about her choice of clothing. Anger at those who tried to hurt her "family": Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and worst of all…Gibbs.

The moment her mind recalled his name, she felt as if her world turned right-side up again. Her heart beat faster at the thought of his face. Her mind ran into over-drive as she recalled the feeling of his lips on her cheek…and then more recently, on her sensitive breasts. Everything came back to her, as if she was watching their lives on a TV screen.

_ABBY: I cut myself today installing a graphics card in my computer.  
GIBBS: Okay? You want me to kiss it or something?  
ABBY: That'd be really nice, but it's not my point. _

She remembered what it was like to feel his warm breath on her freshly cut finger…

_GIBBS: You tell Abby I want her.  
ABBY: Oh Gibbs, I never knew! _

She recalled the amused look on his face as she rode in on the cart.

_GIBBS: I'd hate to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo.  
ABBY: You wouldn't. You would?  
GIBBS: It won't be on the head._

She shivered as she counted the number of times she got off from that conversation alone.

_GIBBS: No one is going to hurt you, Abby.  
ABBY: You're just saying that to make me feel better.  
GIBBS: Did it?  
ABBY: Yeah. Can you say it again?  
GIBBS: Nobody is going to hurt you, Abs. _

The sense of security…not in the parental-type, but the macho 'I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you' type…came rushing back to her. Along with the smell of his unique scent as he pulled her into a hug.

_GIBBS: Not bad for a blonde.  
ABBY: You know, there's no statistical evidence that say blondes have lower I.Q.s than any other hair color.  
GIBBS: I'll take your word for it, Abs.  
ABBY: There's more, if you're interested, Mister President._

'_If he only knew'_, she thought as she re-saw the dangerous gleam in his eyes. She had known she was playing with fire when she arrived at HQ that night; yet at the same time she was thrilled at the prospect of his reaction.

_Gibbs: "You're my favorite."_

The last memory, the one when his warm breath caressed her face as his words made her heart flutter…_that_ was when she knew. And just like that, she not only hoped for, but looked forward to her captor's next visit. Briefly she wondered if anyone else would question '_why'_, but she dismissed this as she did her depression. Because now…now, she knew what she would do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	22. Chapter 22

*I truly apologize to all of my readers. I know how invested one can get to these stories, because I've gotten hooked on many. All I can say is that real life…well, it can be a bitch.*

What seemed like hours later, McGee got a hit. After scanning any and all webcams within a 45 mile radius he finally succeeded in capturing a lead.

"Boss!"

Gibbs, who had returned shortly before the find, nearly ran over to McGee's desk not caring to make sure Tony and Ziva followed.

"What'a got?"

McGee rambled on for a few moments before Gibbs glared.

"McGee!"

"Uh, ok. Basically, I searched for webcams broadcasting within a 45 mile radius and finally found it. Whoever is holding Abby captive is streaming a feed live now. She's alive, but it's not easy to watch. Do you want me to put it up?"

"What do you think, Timothy?"

"Uploading it now, boss."

They all stared in silence as Abby's face was brought up on the screen. Gibbs felt ever muscle in his body tense as he tried to prepare himself for the onslaught of emotions that came with seeing Abby tied up. Now all they had to do was pinpoint the exact location…

****

Meanwhile, Abby tried harder to pinpoint something in the room that would help with her plan. Suddenly, she saw the light…the red blinking light which indicated there was a live feed in the room. Not hesitating, she began using sign language, praying that somehow Gibbs would find her.

Twenty minutes later she begins to rethink her plan. Her hands are cramping up and her throat feels raw. Sucking in a breath, another idea hits her.

*cough, cough* "Um, help please?" *cough cough*

She continues this for a good five minutes before she hears the unmistakable sound of a door creaking open.

"You better not be faking this, Abigail."

She immediately smells bourbon and some other mixture before she sees him, this of course makes the gagging more incessant. She tried to hold onto all of her senses as he neared, but all she could think of was 'what if'.

She felt rather than saw his hand move towards her mouth and without thinking she acted.

"Fucking bitch!"

She spit out a mouth full of his blood and skin as she saw him raise his other hand. Knowing a blow was imminent, she closed her eyes and prayed for another chance. She saw black haired kids with crystal blue eyes. She saw McGee holding on to another woman, obviously happy. She saw Tony and Ziva acknowledging their love. She saw Ducky, happy and laughing while retelling a story they had all previously heard. And she prayed as she felt the stinging blow to her cheek.

"There. No matter what you do to me now, you'll always be an easy mark to Gibbs."

"Oh, how do you figure that?"

He had stopped dancing around long enough to notice her lack of fear. This pause was enough for Abby to see he wasn't 100% committed to this, and took a chance.

"Because, if I could figure out who supposedly killed and subsequently bit a hunk out of a year old corpse, someone sure as hell can figure out that you are the one who has kidnapped and possibly murdered me. You'll never be free. Gibbs will find you."

"He hasn't found us yet. Seems like you have too much faith in your protector."

As the last line was whispered a crossed her face, Abby mentally prepared herself for the next step of her plan. Lifting up as far as she could reach, she slammed the foot of the chair down on her captor's foot. Silently loving the sound of a bone breaking, she reared her head up, meeting the soft part of his jaw line.

"Fuck you!"

Never being much of a curser, she inwardly cringed as her intended message came across.

****


	23. Chapter 23

*again, I am truly sorry this has taken me so long. To everyone who has emailed me and/or added me as a favorite author: you all are an inspiration.*

"_He hasn't found us yet. Seems like you have too much faith in your protector."_

_As the last line was whispered a crossed her face, Abby mentally prepared herself for the next step of her plan. Lifting up as far as she could reach, she slammed the foot of the chair down on her captor's foot. Silently loving the sound of a bone breaking, she reared her head up, meeting the soft part of his jaw line._

"_Fuck you!"_

_Never being much of a curser, she inwardly cringed as her intended message came across._

****

It seemed as if several lifetimes passed as she watched to make sure he was still. She even mentally began reciting Gibbs' rules in her head as she waited. He always told her that if someone is down for more than fifteen seconds, they weren't getting up anytime soon. So she counted…

_One_

"_Never let suspects stay together"_

_Two_

"_Never screw over your partner_"

_Three_

"_Always wear gloves at a crime scene_"

_Nine_

"_Never go anywhere without a knife_"

_Twelve_

"_Never date a coworker_" (ok, well that rule's been broken a few times)

_Fifteen_

"_Always work as a team"_

Once the last line was recited, she began the next phase in her plan. Luckily, from countless years of various activities, she knew how strong her teeth were. Bending herself as far as she could, she felt the first bite into her restraints graze her wrists.

****

"Maybe if I reconfigure the search engine to localize only those feeds within a certain-"

"McGoogle, we really don't need to know right now. Just do it, and do it fast. Gibbs isn't going to be able to hold out much longer."

"He is right, McGee. Gibbs is certainly at his torn point."

"Breaking, Ziva, not torn, you've got to start learning these things. And Tim, please, just...find our girl."

"I'm trying, Tony."

"Don't try, McGee, do. Rule number 25."

"Boss, I was just thinking if I reconfigure a part of the search, I can—"

"Tony's right, we don't need to know. Just do it. NOW!"

Everyone scrambled and fell into silence as Gibbs finished his sentence. Though he wasn't known for being a patient man, he rarely raised his voice to his team. No, everyone knew that if he did, things were bad. And Abby missing…well, no one could think of anything hitting the team harder. Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours as they all watched Abby struggle. Gibbs began pacing, a trait he had never before shown. Tony lost all will to joke, or even smile as the clock continued ticking. Ziva lost interest in cleaning her weapons, hoping that McGee would hit upon something soon. Even Ducky stopped talking as they all began to truly feel Abby's loss.

Finally, an alert was heard from McGee's computer.

"Boss! I've got something!"

Gibbs all but ran, silently praying to whomever was out there that they'd get Abby back.

"What McGee?"

"I've got a location."

****

The last bite was the worst. Blood was dripping from her now bruised and open wrists unto the floor while she felt herself growing fainter. Though Abby found solitude in the fact that her captor had yet to wake up, she knew her time was growing thin.

"Come on!"

The last of her restraints finally gave way as she attempted to stand. Slowly and very carefully she stumbled towards the doorway, feeling that the lack of use in her legs over the past 48 plus hours made it difficult for her to move. Everything felt worth it however, once she felt the cool metal against the palm of her hand as she turned the door knob. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Abby took her first step towards freedom.


	24. Chapter 24

_The last of her restraints finally gave way as she attempted to stand. Slowly and very carefully she stumbled towards the doorway, feeling that the lack of use in her legs over the past 48 plus hours made it difficult for her to move. Everything felt worth it however, once she felt the cool metal against the palm of her hand as she turned the door knob. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Abby took her first step towards freedom._

Relief pulsed through him as they sped towards the location where Abby was being held. It had been way too long since he had last seen her; too long since he had felt her in his arms. And it had definitely been too long since he had tasted her skin.

"Drive faster, Tony."

"On it, boss."

McGee and Ziva sat in the back, as usual, only this time they both wore matching grins as they thought of reaching Abby. The entire team had felt her loss in separate yet similar ways; though they all knew that out of them all, Gibbs was suffering the most. As hard as both he and Abby had tried denying it over the years, it was clear to their team members that they were made for each other. Who else could, and would, put up with Gibbs' attitude? Who else could soothe and effectively distract Abby during times when she was distressed? Yes, everyone knew they were special to each other, the only thing that was missing was for them to realize it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Thank goodness'_ was the first thought Abby dared to think once she saw daylight. It had felt like years since she last saw the sun, or felt the breeze on her face. A small smile formed before she remembered why she felt this way and where she was. Her emotions darkened as she once again willed her determination to be renewed. Even though she felt every twist, pull, ache, and pain with each step, she knew it'd all be worth it in the end. So she took another step.

Thirty minutes later, she fell having lost most of the feeling in her legs. Her hands and knees were scrapped and bleeding lightly, yet this paled in comparison to her left ankle which was now twisted. Limping and bleeding, she tried to hold onto every good, loving feeling she had ever felt; yet all she could feel was the heat radiating from her bruised body.

"Please, Gibbs."

She prayed out loud that somehow, someway he'd find her, otherwise she was honestly afraid of what would happen. She got about a mile ahead when she heard it. The sound was unmistakable, in fact, it had been haunting her dreams for the past few days. Bracing herself, she took yet another step.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How much further, McGoogle?"

"About 15 minutes, Tony. Boss, I'm still tracking the video feed signal, it hasn't gone dark yet, which is a good sign."

"Just get us there, Tim."

Gibbs was restless, which he tried never to be when a case was involved. However, this time, it was personal. He had never felt fear like this before; even when he received the news about Kelly and Shannon, at least some part of him knew he was "saved" from the day-to-day fear they must have gone through. But this…knowing Abby was somewhere out there and he was unable to get to her, it was torture. Rationally, he knew that Tony was going at least 30 over the speed limit, but he couldn't fathom why it was taking so long. It was like he was outside of his body, pacing, wondering how Abby was and in what condition.

"Should'a called Ducky."

"What was that, Gibbs?"

"I said, David, we should have called Ducky. We don't know—"

"Boss, she's fine. I mean, she's Abby! She's our mistress of the dark. The kinda girl who sleeps in coffins, and gets black roses for her birthday. She's fine!"

"Tony, I do not think he—"

"I mean, she knows how to take care of herself. Remember that guy in the van, boss? Or Chip? She totally handled herself. Nothing to worry about. Right, probie?"

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Stop. And McGee, tell me we're almost there."

"We're almost there, boss. Ten minutes give or take."

"Make it five."


	25. Chapter 25

_She prayed out loud that somehow, someway he'd find her, otherwise she was honestly afraid of what would happen. She got about a mile ahead when she heard it. The sound was unmistakable, in fact, it had been haunting her dreams for the past few days. Bracing herself, she took yet another step._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Gotta move._' Abby tried to hurry, knowing what was behind her. From the moment the first twig broke, she knew he had followed her.

"Oh, Abby! If you stop now and let me find you, I'll be so much nicer. Don't make things more difficult on yourself."

'_Shit, shit, shit!'_ She was truly afraid to move, afraid of any sound that would lead him to where she now laid hiding. The loss of blood in relation to the lack of food/water over the past 48 hours was starting to catch up to her. She first noticed the tiny black dots that speckled her vision about ten minutes prior to hearing him. Now, she was definitely fading in and out of consciousness.

"Abigail, you've got to be tired. Come out here and I promise I won't hurt you. Let's just go back to the cabin and I'll fix you something nice and warm to eat."

'_That probably worked on your other victims, asshole, but not me,'_ she thought. Taking into account her injuries, plus her starvation, Abby knew she was in danger. Not only was she sure that out-running her opponent not a viable option, she was starting to worry about her basic health.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Please, Gibbs! Don't stop, please!"_

_He carefully unwrapped his "present" as the last layer between them was unveiled. Bending down, he captured one of her now straining nipples in his mouth._

"_Oh shit!"_

'_That's right, Abs, let it go."_

_He smirked as her back arched to meet his mouth, pushing the very thing he desired, more firmly to his lips. He heard her moan as his hand came into play on her inner thigh._

"_Higher, Gibbs, please, higher. Don't tease me."_

_She was beautiful, straining at almost every angle just to meet his touch. Her skin was beginning to glisten with beads of sweat. Her eyes were shut tightly, as her hands grasped the comforter underneath. He couldn't deny her this; he never could deny her anything._

"_Tell me you want me, Abby."_

"_Yes, Gibbs, I want you. Always you. Only you."_

"_That's my girl."_

_His hand slid up to the juncture of her body, swirling around her clit. He gave just enough pressure to bring her to the edge, then he backed off again. Switching breasts, he made sure to leave a trail of kisses along her breastbone, marking her. He nearly had his fill of torment when she let out the most-_

"I'm going to find you, Abby. When I do, it won't be pretty. So come out, come out, wherever you are. NOW!"

Damnit, she was having the most erotic dream, only to be pulled back to reality. Hearing his voice, she estimated he had taken a wrong turn and ended up walking away from her instead of towards her. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up and ran.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Boss, we're closing in. GPS says we should see it in less than two minutes. Tony! Look, a cabin!"

"Pull over, DiNozzo."

"Pulling over, boss."

They all climbed out of the car, bracing themselves for the inevitable. Each reaching for their weapons, they descended upon the cabin. Ziva and McGee ran around the back, while Gibbs and DiNozzo took the front. Two minutes later Gibbs heard the call.

"All, clear."

Not seeing anything either, he and Tony silently exchanged theories. When the others arrived, it appeared as if they had come to the same conclusion.

"This is not where he held her."

"Thank you for the obvious, Ziva. McGee, what happened?"

"I don't know, Tony. The coordinates said this was the place. I don't understand."

"McGee, DiNozzo, search the perimeter, Ziva, look for anything out of the ordinary in here. She's got to be here someplace. GO!"

Ziva took her time searching; however, nothing seemed out of place. In fact, it appeared as if no one had lived here in a long time. McGee and Tony soon met up with her to help out.

"Maybe it's like Young Frankenstein."

"Tony, now is not the time for one of your ridiculous movie references."

"Hey! Mel Brooks' movies are never ridiculous. Ok, maybe. But what I meant is that maybe there's a secret door. Move everything on the walls around you. One of these has got to—"

Just as he finished, McGee twisted a portrait on one of the walls, opening a hidden doorway.

"Boss!"

With their weapons once again drawn, they entered.

"Well this is creepy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She hadn't heard anything from him recently, which she took as a good sign. With her adrenaline running low, she was grateful for those scouting tips McGee had taught her a few years back. Following what she prayed to be the way to a road, she couldn't stop the tears that were suddenly flowing down her cheeks.

She hated to waste tears, especially on a situation like this. She knew _he_ didn't deserve them, yet she knew it was completely normal to be feeling emotional given the situation. Suddenly, she saw it…her salvation in the form of a clearing that lead to a paved road. A few seconds later, her feet hit the blessed concrete.

'_I only have to wait now. I'm sure someone will be coming soon._'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All four of the agents took in exactly what Abby had woken up to that first day. Frilly lace, antiquities, dolls, and paisley patterns mocked them all as they just stood there staring. Moments later, Ziva spoke.

"Yes, McGee…creepy is a good word for whatever this is."

Tony began taking pictures as McGee ran to the laptop and Ziva began processing the scene. They all tried to keep as objective as they could, although they knew it wasn't possible. Gibbs, however, was glued to the same spot he was in when they entered the room. All he could see was the chair that Abby had obviously been tied to.

There have been many times in his life that he felt anger, but this was starting to top it all. He was seeing first-hand the physical location that caused pain for the woman he loves, and it was killing him. He felt his hands clinch, his muscles tighten, and his jaw lock. Heat began radiating from his feet all the way to his head, making his anger feel as if it was literally boiling him.

"Uh, boss?"

"WHAT, DiNozzo?"

"We're done processing. There's no sign of…she's not here, Gibbs."

"I can see that, DiNozzo. Where the hell is she?"

"From the look of things, it seems as if she ran, Gibbs. Her chair is broken, the binding that was most likely on her hands and lying by the door. Abby is a survivor, we all know this."

"Can you track her, Ziva?"

"I can try."

"Don't try, David."

"Of course."

With that, Ziva ran out the back door into the woods in attempts to follow Abby's trail. The men, meanwhile packed up the evidence and headed to the car. They knew Ziva would call for them to pick her up when/if the trail runs cold.


	26. Chapter 26

_With that, Ziva ran out the back door into the woods in attempts to follow Abby's trail. The men, meanwhile packed up the evidence and headed to the car. They knew Ziva would call for them to pick her up when/if the trail runs cold._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later, Ziva was beginning to lose hope. Abby's supposed trail had begun to run cold and she was reaching for her cell when she heard it. It was barely above a whisper, but it was unmistakable.

"Zee—"

"Abby?"

"Ziva? Ziva!"

"Yes! Abby, it is me. Where are you?"

"I'm…I don't know! Ziva, I just realized, I don't know! What is wrong with me? I always know where I'm at."

"It is ok. Just keep talking, I will find you."

"Okay…is everyone ok? Gibbs, is he—"

"He is fine, Abby. We all are. I am calling him now."

"Tell him to hurry. Are you close?"

"I am just about there. Gibbs? Yes, I have found Abby! We are about 12 miles west from the cabin. Abby, are you al-"

Ziva looked at Abby for the first time in what seemed like weeks, and nearly cried. _Her_ Abby, the team's Abby, was strong, bright-eyed, and energetic. This Abby…she looked broken.

"Oh, Abby."

"Do I look that terrible? You can tell me, I mean I know I can't look good. I've gone without in a shower in—

"Six days? No, Abby, you do not look _terrible_. Are you hurt?"

"Where is Gibbs?"

"He is on his way. Please, tell me, are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. My ankle is sore, I fell a few times, but nothing serious."

Just as she finished her sentence, Abby felt herself fall. And although she didn't fall far, since she was still sitting, she felt as if it was stories rather than inches. The combination of starvation, insomnia, detoxing from the drugs he gave her, and her injuries had finally caught up with her. Her last conscious thought was, "Gibbs…"

****

_Twenty minutes earlier_

"Tony, is everything loaded and ready to go?"

"Yes, McNaggy. Boss, you ready?"

"…"

"Boss?"

"He's still out there…she's—"

"Ziva will find her, she's a real-life trained Mossad agent, I mean, come on!"

Gibbs reluctantly got into the car, his gut was telling him something wasn't right…that this wasn't over. Moments later, his cell rang.

"Ziva? Tell me you found Abby."

"_Gibbs? Yes, I have found Abby! We are about 12 miles west from the cabin. Abby, are you al-"_

"Ziva? Ziva, what's going on?"

The line went dead seconds after he finished his question.

"Tony, 12 miles west. Drive, now!"

"On it, boss."


End file.
